


Stomach Bug

by Sh31bin0



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Mentioned Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Mentioned Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, Mominette, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Teen Pregnancy, Tired Bruce Wayne, adoptive parent Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh31bin0/pseuds/Sh31bin0
Summary: Marinette and Damian try to keep their relationship secret from their two families but that all goes up in smoke when Marinette comes down with a stomach bug. Marinette is panicking, Harley and Ivy are supportive, Damian is happy, the batfam is insane.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 170
Kudos: 676





	1. Morning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Original Idea from @beautiful-disasters-sunshine on tumblr. Show them some love!

The rare occurrence of a quiet and peaceful morning was always nice to have in a city like Gotham where despair and misfortune seemed to thrive. Occasions like this are often cherished but everyone knows to be wary as anything could ruin the moment, such as the retching and coughing coming from the bathroom that had two very concerned women and equally concerned miniature god standing outside the door.

“Marigold, are you okay?” Ivy asked gently knocking on the door wincing as she heard another painful retch from the other side of the door, “Darling open the door please.”

“I’m-” another broken cough was heard breaking the weak voice in the bathroom, “I’m… okay just some food poisoning I think.” 

“Mari sweetie you’ve been puking your guts out for a week.” Harley said leaning on the door frame, “I don’t think it’s just some food poisoning. You need to see a doctor.”

“You’re a doctor,” Marinette said, her sickness seeming to have finally come to an end as she flushed the toilet.

“I’m a psychiatrist hon there’s a big difference.” Harley said looking at Ivy concerned as the sound of running water filled the silence as Marinette brushed her teeth, “We’re taking you to see a doctor if this was just a stomach bug you’d have gotten better by now.”

“She’s right Marinette,” Tikki said, settling onto Ivy’s shoulder as they all watched the door, “It’ll make us all feel better if you just see the doctor.”

Silence filled the area as they all waited for Marinette to reply before a soft sigh was heard and the door clicked open revealing an exhausted young woman, “I don’t want to be a bother.” she mumbled averting her eyes from the two women before her.

Ivy let out a soft sigh moving forward and pulled her close to her chest gently running her fingers through her hair as Tikki floated down to press into Marinette's neck to give her some comfort, “You are and never will be a burden to us, Marigold. We care for you and want the best so please don’t think something as unavoidable as getting sick is a burden.”

“She’s right darling we love you and want you to be safe and healthy so please let us take you to a doctor that’s licensed in medicine,” Harley said, stepping over to hug her effectively squishing Marinette between Ivy and herself.

Marinette closed her eyes and just took a moment to sort through her thoughts and take in the warmth of the two women that adopted her. Her life had been just on the wrong side of crazy for so long, Hawkmoth terrorizing everyone for having emotions, her friends and family turning on her because of one liar determined to ruin her life, having to hide her relationship from not only her very perceptive mothers but her boyfriends equally perceptive and just a touch insane family. All of that and now being sick with something just to put the cherry on top of an already bad situation. “Okay,” she mumbled after a prolonged moment and turned to bury her face into Ivy’s chest and breathed deep taking in the subtle earthy and floral notes that clung to her, “I’ll see a doctor.”

“Thank you,” Ivy smiled gently, kissing the crown of her head, and looked over at Harley with a measured look, “go and get ready and we’ll head on over to the clinic,” she said as both women stepped back to allow her to head over to her room.

Once she was gone and out of earshot Harley leaned over and in a stage whisper said, “10 bucks says she’s pregnant.”

“I’d disagree if not for the fact she’s trying to hide her relationship with the Wayne brat.” Ivy chuckled, shaking her head, “Let's hope it is just a stomach bug and not a stomach bug .” she said giving Harley a look as they went to change into more civilian clothing so as not to draw attention to themselves. 

The three women made their way into a small clinic and got checked in taking a seat in the corner out of the way of others. Marinette was seated between the two nervous and practically sweating bullets as she gripped her sweater while her mind raced. A soft pressing on her thigh from Tikki gave her some ease as she stared down at her trembling hands. What if she was sick and the financial cost would put her mothers in debt? What if she wasn’t sick and this was all a waste of time? What if they already think she’s being a burden and they’re waiting for her to get called in so they can leave her? What if-

“Miss. Isley-Quinzel?” A nurse called cutting through Marinette's internal struggle.

“Ah here!” she said jumping up her face beat red as she quickly made her way over to the nurse with her mothers following close behind.

“I’m sorry only one of you can come back.” The nurse said looking at the two women.

“I’ll stay this article was gettin good,” Harley said flopping back down into her seat and reopened the gossip rag she was reading. Ivy shook her head smiling and placed a comforting hand on Marinette’s shoulder and walked with her into the small room.

“So Miss what are you in for today?” the nurse asked closing the door so they could all have privacy and took a seat.

“I’ve been throwing up for the past week,” Marinette said taking a seat on the paper-lined table keeping her head down.

“Any other symptoms?” the nurse asked looking over the file in her hands, “fever, headaches, muscle pain?” they asked.

“No nothing like that… I have been getting more sick after eating, maybe I have food poisoning?” Marinette asked.

“Are you sick after eating every time or only certain foods?” the nurse asked.

“I’m not sure I haven’t paid much attention to what I eat that’s causing me to be sick,” she mumbled.

The nurse nodded making some notes, “well just to rule it out I’ll need you to take a pregnancy test.” they said, grabbing a little plastic cup and handing it to Marinette, “bathroom is just to the right of this room go fill this cup and we’ll see if we can get you some answers.” they smiled and opened the door to let Marinette out.

Marinette turned scarlet and then pale as she walked out of the room and went to the bathroom. Ivy watched her leave before pulling out her phone and sent a quick text to Harley, ‘Marigold is taking a pregnancy test. She looks terrified.’

‘I think she’s pregnant. She’s been sick and she’s been turning away from some of her favorite foods.’ Harley shot back after a few moments.

Ivy nodded putting her phone away as Marinette came back and took her seat on the table once more. She seemed to be running through the worst possible scenarios as her face slowly morphed from a sickly pale to an even sicklier green as they waited for the nurse to return with the results. 

What felt like hours to Marinette was only a few minutes as a doctor came in smiling softly to Marinette and Ivy. “Hello, I’m Doctor Beau.” She smiled pulling a seat over and looked over the file given, “You came in for problems with nausea?”

“Yes, my daughter has been throwing up all week and we’re concerned,” Ivy said as it looked like Marinette wouldn’t be able to speak without being sick again.

“It is quite concerning and as you know we do have to rule out certain options before we can administer tests.” Dr. Beau nodded looking over the files once more, “The pregnancy test we had your daughter take came back positive.” she said gently trying to gauge the two women.

Marinette went stock still as tears began to well in her eyes clouding her vision as her world seemed to come crashing down around her. Ivy moved quickly to stand by Marinette wrapping her up in a hug and stroked her hair and back. “It’s okay Marigold,” she soothed, grabbing some tissues to clean her face, “It’s going to be okay just breathe.”

“I can’t tell you what to do Miss.” Dr. Beau said, gaining Marinette’s attention, “However, I can give you some pamphlets and a referral to a nice OB-GYN, they can help you make the choice best for you.” she smiled gently getting up and wrote a quick script before handing it to Ivy along with some pamphlets. 

Everything after seemed to happen in a blur. Marinette didn’t fully process anything until she was being seated on a soft couch and felt two bodies pressing firmly to either side of her. “Mari, sweetie, please talk to us.” Harley’s accented voice softly sounded from her left broke the dam on her emotions as she let out a broken sob.

“I’m- I’m sorry.” she cried curling in on herself as the two women quickly wrapped her up in a firm hug as Tikki pressed into her cheek all three talking over each other trying to soothe her.

“Marigold it happens.” Ivy said gently holding her face, “We’re not mad, disappointed, or upset with you.” she said wiping her face, “We are here to help you and support you in any decision you decide to make.”

“Do ya know who the daddy is?” Harley asked gently, rubbing her back trying to get her to settle down just a bit. Marinette took a shaky breath, her face blotchy and nose stuffy as she nodded her head, “Here’s what we’re gonna do okay hon. I’m goin to go make you some calming tea and you are goin to call your boyfriend and tell him to come over here. Okay?” she asked looking in Mari’s eyes.

Marinette nodded scrubbing her face with her sleeve as Tikki pulled her phone up for her to take.

~.~.~.~

On the other side of Gotham seated for breakfast and contemplating the benefits of mass homicide, Damian was eating his food as his family did their best to make him go off the deep end.

“I’m just saying!” Jason said munching on some bacon, “Maybe if he got laid he wouldn’t have a stick so far up his a-”

“That is enough Jason,” Bruce stated firmly as he rubbed his eyes exhaustion written all over his face.

“You just don’t want to hear my reasoning,” Jason said flicking a piece of toast at him.

“No, I want to remain ignorant of my child's sex life. I already had to deal with Dick telling me everything I rather not hear your speculations.” He glared as the table fell silent for a few blissful moments as they all turned to look at a shameless Dick who just smiled and shrugged before a loud ringing cut through and all eyes turned to Damian as he pulled out his phone.

“Hello?” he asked his usual annoyance bleeding through before he seemed to pause as the other person on the line spoke, “What’s happening?” he asked as he quickly got to his feet, worry clear on his face as he rushed out of the room, “I’m coming habibti please stop crying.” was the last thing the other Wayne’s heard before the front door slammed shut.

“What...” Jason started staring wide-eyed at where Damian just vanished through

“...just happened?” Dick finished looking just as confused before everyone turned to look at Bruce for his reaction.

“Habibti means my love,” Bruce said in place of an answer as they all then turned to look at Tim as he tapped away on a tablet.

“Already tracking him,” Tim said as silence settled back over the room as everyone tried to process what just happened. In the opinion of everyone gathered it took much too long for Tim to tell them where Damian left in such a hurry before finally looking up at everyone and said, “He’s at Harley and Ivy’s.”

~.~.~.~

Damian quickly knocked on the door, his clothes a little disheveled and his hair a bit messy from his mad dash across the city to the apartment housing the Isley-Quinzels. Ivy opened the door and stepped aside to allow him to enter and watched as he ran over to Marinette who was on her fourth cup of calming tea her tears now dry but her mind still frazzled.

“Habibti, are you okay?” he asked, dropping in front of her as her eyes began to well with a new wave of tears, and sobs began to wrack her small body once more. Damian quickly picked her up holding her close and rubbed her back as she choked out apologies sobbing into his shoulder. “Habibti, you're making me worried; what happened?” he asked, trying to get her to look at him.

Marinette took a slow shaky breath before pulling back and looked at him, her bluebell eyes filled with unshed tears before she softly croaked out, “I’m... pregnant.” 

Damian’s eyes widened just slightly as he took in what she said a cold chill settling over his body as he stumbled back falling into the chair Harley quickly moved behind him to catch him. Marinette let out another sob and moved to get out of his hold only for him to hold onto her tighter, “You’re pregnant?” he asked just above a whisper as he stared through her.

She nodded biting her lip hard as she waited for him to shout, shove her away, anything to show his anger. Instead, he pulled her even closer burying his face in her neck, and let out a shaky laugh, “You’re pregnant.” he muttered, “I- I’m going to be a father.” he said, pulling back to look at her.

Tension seemed to leave Marinette like snow melting at the beginning of spring as she weakly smiled at him nodding, “If...” she coughed to clear her throat and scrubbed her face with her sleeve again to look at him, “If you want to...” she mumbled.

“Of course I want to Habibti.” Damian breathed hugging her tightly before pulling back to look down at her stomach and gently ran his fingers over the covered flesh, “I can’t believe this.” he muttered looking at her with awe.

Harley and Ivy smiled watching the two have their heartfelt moment before deciding to break it, “What’s your dad gonna say?” Harley asked cutting through the tender moment with as much grace as a blunt axe.

Damian felt another cold wave wash over him at the mention of his father as his eyes widened, “My family doesn’t know about you.” he muttered looking at Marinette.

“They’re going to think I did this to trap you,” Marinette mumbled her face going to a sickly green as she shoved her way out of Damian's arm and ran into the bathroom slamming it shut as retching filled the apartment once more.

“You have to tell them.” Harley said watching Damian, “before she starts showing she’s small so it’ll be obvious soon enough.”

The apartment fell into silence with the only sound being Marinette’s morning sickness for a long while before a ringing cut through and Damian pulled out his phone. Father clear as day showing on the screen for the awaiting call. Damian stared at it until it went silent and then lit up with another incoming call from Bruce. “I have to answer don’t I?” he asked looking over at Ivy and Harley.

“Unless you want them all stormin in here then yeah,” Harley said, sipping some of the tea she made for Marinette.

Damian sighed and took a deep breath before answering the call, “Hello father.”


	2. Dinner Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be writing my geology essay? Yes. Am I going to write it right now? No. Am I instead going to write a new chapter to this fic? Absolutely.

The calm collected tone Bruce had during his call did well to hide the absolute madhouse that was Wayne Manor. While he was trying to subtly interrogate his youngest son over the phone his other three were playing the world's worst game of charades. Dick’s arms were flailing around as he made exaggerated motions trying to get a read on what Damian was saying through Bruce’s stony features. Jason seemed to be working his eyebrows as much as humanly possible seeing if he could get even a hint of a reaction from Bruce. Tim, however, was just patiently waiting too tired to do any of the over the top actions of his brothers.

“Okay son, if you’re sure I’ll speak with Alfred.” Bruce nodded before hanging up and took a moment to compose himself before his sons launched into their own interrogation.

“What’s going on?” Dick asked, “Is little D okay?”

“What’s up with Demon Spawn? I've never heard him have an emotion other than anger before,” Jason asked leaning forward.

“Why was he at Ivy and Harley?” Tim asked, sipping his coffee.

“He didn’t say much.” Bruce sighed rubbing his eyes, “he told me he’ll be out for the rest of the day but that he’ll be here at dinner to explain what happened. He’s also bringing a few guests though he wouldn’t give any names.”

The three boys all shared looks before flying out of the room and scrambling through the halls towards the Batcave. Alfred stepped out of the way as they flew past him all shoving each other away or jumping over the other to try and be in the lead.

“They are quite lively this morning.” Alfred hummed walking over to Bruce with a raised eyebrow, “What did I miss?”

“Damian ran out during breakfast after a phone call and won’t be back until dinner. He's bringing three guests. He didn’t tell me more than that.” Bruce sighed leaning back in his seat, “How am I not grey yet Alfred?” he asked

“Must be favorable genetics as it can’t be from your tranquil life.” Alfred mused as he cleaned up the table and headed off to wash the dishes leaving Bruce alone to listen to the distant shouts of his sons fight their way into the Batcave.

~.~.~.~

“Angel, you need to eat something.” Damian said rubbing Marinette's back as she covered her nose turning away from the food set out in front of her, “I know it makes you nauseous but at least eat some toast.” he coaxed grabbing some dry toast and held it up to her.

“Eating is the last thing I want to do right now.” Marinette groaned still a little green from her last round of sickness.

“I know but the baby needs you to eat.” he soothed looking in her eyes, “you need to eat so the baby can be fed.”

Marinette groaned and pushed the plate stacked meats and eggs away from her and leaned back further to get away from the smell. Once her stomach seemed to settle she gingerly took the toast Damian kept insisting upon her eating and took small bites slowly working through it. Her stomach settled further the more she ate allowing her to relax a bit more and a healthier color to finally come to her face.

“Think she’ll be a vegetarian during this pregnancy,” Harley chuckled taking the plate away and deposited the food in the doggy bowls by the door for the two hyenas to come to rip through later, “probably for the best for her to not have any meats though might really mess with her stomach.”

Ivy hummed looking through the pamphlets reading up on the different options, “Marigold we should set up an appointment with the OB-GYN Dr. Beau recommended. We should also grab some prenatal vitamins too since you’re not going to be getting enough nutrients from eating like a little bird.”

“I’ll go buy some,” Damian said standing quickly only to get shoved down in his seat a second later by Harley.

“Yeah no,” Harley said, grabbing her brag, “That’s just what we need you on the front page, ‘Wayne Heir spotted buying prenatal vitamins’ this whole city would be in an uproar trying to figure out who you knocked up. You stay here and keep our little bug comfy we’ll go do the shopping.”

“You’re just going to leave your daughter alone with her boyfriend unsupervised?” Damian asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What are ya goin to do? Knock her up?” Harley chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the two blushing teens at the dining table. “You two talk, cuddle, be teens and red and I will do the shopping then later we’ll all go to Wayne Manor and act as buffers for marigold here so she doesn’t go catatonic.”

“Thank you,” Marinette mumbled looking up at the two women who so kindly took her into their home and wanted nothing more than for her to grow and be happy, “for everything I can’t thank you enough.” she sniffled scrubbing at her face.

Ivy and Harley both smiled and wrapped her up in another tight hug showering her in love and affection until her sniffles died down once more. The two women pulled back, giving Mari kisses all over her face until she was giggling and pushing them away her face flushed with laughter instead of tears. Only once she was smiling brightly again did they finally pull away and leave the two teens alone.

“She’s going to be okay.” Harley smiled slinging her arm around Ivy’s shoulder, “our little marigold is gonna be just fine.” she sighed as they made their way out of the apartment building.

Marinette finished her dry toast sipping on some warm tea to soothe her throat from the torture it had gone through that morning with her stomach issues. Damian cleaned up the discarded dishes and helped Marinette walk over to the couch keeping a firm hold on her so she wouldn’t trip over the stray toys littering the floor. “Dami I can walk just fine.” she giggled softly as Damian helped her to sit.

“You’re pregnant, I don’t want you to fall.” He said sitting down beside her, “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” 

“Walking around the apartment isn’t going to hurt me or the baby.” She sighed leaning on his side, “I might be a klutz but I’m not going to fall that easily. I was Ladybug for three years; have some faith in me.” she mumbled closing her eyes all the stress and tension from the morning finally easing off now that she had Damian by her side.

Damian sighed wrapping an arm around her hugging her gently, “I have so much faith in you,” he whispered leaning down to kiss the crown of her head, “I’m just worried about what could all go wrong.”

Marinette sighed sitting up and turned to face him looking up into his emerald eyes, “I don’t want you to worry, I’m already scared I just want you to be the one to tell me everything is going to be okay. That we’re going to be okay.” she said moving forward to bury her face in his chest, “I want to act like this wasn’t an accident and that we’re not two stupid teens.”

Damian wrapped her up in a tight hug pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, “Okay angel,” he mumbled, “I’ll be your rock, we’ll get through this and we’ll be the best parents we can be.”

“That’s all I want.” she sniffled nuzzling closer using Damian's relaxed state to shove him back to lay on the couch quickly climbing up to cuddle up onto his chest burying her face into his neck, “I love you Dami,” she mumbled.

“I love you to angel.” he smiled softly gently running his fingers through her hair to help her relax as she began to slip away into a quiet sleep. He waited until she was fully asleep to allow himself to fully relax and take his time to process just what was happening. “I’m going to be a father.” he mumbled rubbing a hand down his face a soft laugh bubbling up from his chest as he smiled at the ceiling, “Todd’s going to have a stroke.”

~.~.~.~

“How is there nothing?” Dick asked, staring at the screen of the bat computer, “That’s impossible there isn’t anything you can’t find.” he said, turning to look down at Tim as he tapped away at the keyboard staring intently at the screen.

All three of the eldest Wayne boys had been down in the Batcave for hours scrubbing through phone logs, security feeds, anything and everything to get even a hint of what was to come for dinner. The longer they searched the more interested they got at the sheer lack of anything involving Damian and anyone else that would prompt him to act how he did.

“Doesn’t make sense Demon Spawn doesn’t just change overnight so either he’s just really good at covering his tracks or he’s a clone,” Jason said stretching out in his chair propping his feet up on the desk.

The other two made a humming noise as they continued to search through the documents for what felt like the hundredth time. “Wait!” Dick shouted jolting Tim and Jason nearly out of their seats as he pulled the keyboard from Tim’s grasp and started typing away, “We’re going about this all wrong.”

“And how, pray tell, should we be doing this?” Jason deadpanned looking over at Dick with a raised brow, “We should just go ask Demon Spawn and let him feed us a load of bullshit?”

“I mean clearly he doesn’t want us knowing anything because he buried it so deep but maybe asking him will give us some answers?” Dick said smiling in the face of his two brothers thoroughly unimpressed looks. “Oh come on it’s worth a shot.”

“Master Dick,” Alfred hummed walking down into the Batcave, “Master Timothy and Master Jason.” he nodded looking at the three men, “Our guests will be arriving for dinner soon please head up to the main house to clean up and get ready.”

“It’s time for dinner already?” Tim muttered, turning to look at the clock noticing just how long they had been down there looking for the proverbial needle in a haystack.

“Yes so if you three will make your way to the manor proper.” Alfred nodded turning on his heels and headed back up the stairs so that he could continue with the dinner preparations.

The three men sat in silence for a moment longer before slowly making their way up the stairs. “Well, maybe we’ll get some answers during this dinner?” Dick asked looking at the other two only to receive shrugs in response.

Reaching the top landing they all split and went their separate ways to get ready for dinner taking their time to do their own thing. Soon enough a hard knock was heard through the manor signaling their mystery guest arrival. The three ran down once again shoving and tripping up each other to try and be the first in to see who would come through just narrowly avoiding crashing into Bruce’s back as they slid to a stop behind him.

Alfred calmly walked past them and opened the door, “Good evening Miss. Quinn, Miss. Ivy.” he said stepping aside allowing the two women to enter, “Welcome home Master Damian.” he said bowing his head to him, “and good evening miss?”

“You can call me Marinette.” she smiled softly up at the older gentleman, “I brought dessert,” she added, holding out the large pastry box to Alfred trying to hide her nerves.

“Thank you, Miss. Marinette I’ll go put this away now. Dinner will be served shortly. I hope you enjoy your stay.” he smiled softly nodding to the three women as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Damian you had us all quite worried when you ran out of here this morning.” Bruce said looking at his youngest and taking a moment to look over the three women before him, “Would you care to explain what happened?”

Marinette started to fidget keeping her eyes on anything but the Wayne’s before her, the soft pressure from Tikki in her purse doing little to keep her heart from beating out of her chest as her mind filled with everything that could go wrong. She managed to relax just a little as she felt the calm warm pressure of Damian's arm settling around her waist gently squeezing her hip to help ground her.

“Father, this is Marinette Isley-Quinzel,” Damian started his features cold and unreadable as he stared his family down, “she is my girlfriend.”

A pin could drop and sound like a gunshot in the silence that followed, the Wayne patriarch did well to hide his shock, keeping a blank face as the three sons behind him ticked down to their own detonation.

“How much is he paying you?” Tim shot out.

“Where did you meet?” Dick grinned leaning forward.

“Blink twice if he’s holding you hostage.” Jason cut in.

Ivy and Harley stifled their laughs as they watched the three Wayne boys continue to throw outlandish theories and questions at poor Marinette. She seemed to calm down a small smile beginning to show on her face as she giggled at the two thinking she’d been coerced and the one trying to find out her life story. “He isn’t paying me or forcing me to be his girlfriend.” she smiled as Tim and Jason looked completely unconvinced, “and we met through a penpal assignment when I was thirteen but we didn’t start dating until I was fifteen,” she added on to answer Dick’s question.

“Well it is a pleasure to meet you Marinette it’s not often my youngest shows interest in anyone.” Bruce smiled, stepping forward to take her hand, “shall we move to the living room while we wait for dinner?”

“That sounds just lovely Brucie.” Harley smiled, stepping through them grabbing Marinette's arm and dragging her along out of Damian’s hold depositing her on a large armchair. Ivy shook her head smiling and followed her as she shrugged at Bruce taking a seat beside Harley on the loveseat as the Wayne’s made their way in. Once everyone was settled in and Damian got Marinette resettled on another loveseat so he could be beside her Harley decided it was a great time to drop the bomb, “So who’s gonna tell him?”

“Harls,” Ivy warned, giving her a stern look.

“What? They need to know,” she said looking far too innocent for the chaos she was about to start.

“Tell me what?” Bruce asked, looking at the two women carefully.

“Father,” Damian said drawing the attention of his family, “I know you just met Marinette but we feel you should know.” he said wrapping an arm around her to help keep her grounded, “Marinette’s pregnant.”

Silence doesn’t even begin to describe the absence of noise that followed, it was like a cold void swallowed the room as the Wayne’s collectively shut down at the news. Bruce’s face was unreadable as he took in the latest bit of news. Dick was practically vibrating out of his seat, his eyes filled with glee. Tim looked as if his own brain was blue screening like a cheap laptop. Jason was the one to break the silence.

“Demon Spawn fucks.” Jason deadpanned

“JASON!” the room erupted from there Harley and Ivy cackling, Dick asking a million and one questions, Tim trying and failing to keep a straight face, and Jason roaring with laughter.

“What?! You’re going to look at me and tell me that I’m wrong?” Jason laughed, “the only thing I’m wrong about is that Demon Spawn would lighten up if he got laid.” he pointed at Marinette grinning wide, “She’s proof that he can fuck and still have a stick up his ass!”

“How long have you known?” Bruce asked his voice calm and collected, effectively shutting down all conversation.

“I...” Marinette started her face a little pale from fear as she looked at Bruce’s emotionless face, “I found out this morning. I’ve had morning sickness for the past week.”

“You’re positive it’s Damian's?” he asked

“Father!” Damian glared moving to stand only to be held down by Marinette's small hand on his shoulder.

“I expected this,” she whispered urging him to remain seated before taking a deep breath and looked at Bruce, “I’ve only been with Damian since we began dating. If it’s not him then it’s Jesus coming back.”

Jason snorted getting a wide grin at the joke as he eyed Bruce trying to gauge his reaction.

Bruce seemed to take in everything he’d learned before a small spark lit up his eyes, “I’m going to be a grandfather.” he whispered tension starting to leave the room as he looked at Damian and Marinette pride and joy filling his eyes as he smiled wide, “I’m going to be a grandfather.”

“I call dibs on the best uncle!” Dick shouted hopping up racing over to Marinette only to be tripped up by Jason.

“Like hell!” Jason shouted, jumping over Dick, “I’m the best uncle for Pixie Pops kid.”

“Pixie pop?” Marinette asked letting out a yelp as Jason got right up to her practically throwing her up in the air as he lifted her from Damian's grasp.

“Hell yeah you’re small like a little fairy.” he grinned holding her as he jumped away from Damian's reach and Dick’s attempts to grab her, “so you’re Pixie Pop.” he chuckled.

The chaos began to unfold as Marinette finally relaxed all the stress bleeding away as she was welcomed into the crazy Wayne household. Ivy and Harley chuckled watching the two eldest and the youngest Wayne’s fight to grab hold of Marinette while Tim and Bruce seemed to quietly come to terms with all that was happening.

“So when’s the baby shower?” Ivy asked grinning wide.


	3. Future Plans

Everything settled down once Alfred stepped in the announce dinner, Jason was forced to relinquish Marinette so she could regain her footing and settle her stomach. Damian helped steady her as she took a few slow deep breaths to calm her stomach. Dick still much too animated, was herding the two youngest into the dining room where the table was filled with a large array of food plates set out and silverware pristine.

Damian helped her to a seat beside himself making sure she was comfortable before taking his seat much to the amusement of his family. “What?” he glared, catching his family all staring at him with a mix of glee and surprise.

“Oh nothing, just didn’t take you for a helicopter boyfriend.” Jason chuckled taking his seat and started to pile his plate full of Alfred’s amazing cooking.

“She’s pregnant, she should be careful.” Damian glared filling his and Marinette’s plate with all the vegetarian options he could find.

Marinette sighed softly watching Damian’s antics, a small smile on her face as he set her plate down in front of her, “Thank you Dami.” She whispered trying hard to ignore the three brothers across from her making exaggerated cooing and gagging noises at them

Bruce shook his head a fond smile on his face as everyone got their food and settled in to eat a comfortable silence falling over them as everyone enjoyed the meal. Of course, this is the Wayne household so silence never lasted long and it was Bruce to break it this time.

“So, Marinette why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself and what you’re planning now that you’re pregnant, what do you plan to do for school?” Bruce asked sipping on some wine as he watched the two youngest.

“Schooling won’t be a problem. I was already doing online classes, so it won’t be a problem keeping up with my classes. As for the future I just want to do what is best for the baby and my future.” She smiled sipping on some water.

“And we’ll be there to help her out every step of the way,” Harley grinned, reaching over to ruffle Marinette’s hair.

“Of course, however, we should discuss her living arrangements.” Bruce nodded, setting his glass down pointedly ignoring his three eldest dramatically rolling their eyes and their comments of, ‘oh Christ’ and ‘he has to stop at some point.’

Harley just looked him in the eye and crossed her arms, “She will be living with her mothers, we can provide for her just fine Bruce. She should remain somewhere she is familiar with and comfortable so she doesn’t stress herself out.”

“I understand that, however, I’d very much like to get to know my son’s girlfriend and would like to know that she always has someone with her.” Bruce said eyeing both women at his table, “I don’t mean to sound rude but you two are well-known guests at Arkham.”

“Ivy and I haven’t gotten thrown into Arkham since we got Marigold,” Harley glared, getting to her feet, “And I don’t like your tone you are not just going to swoop in and take my daughter just because she’s carrying your grandchild Bruce. She is staying at home with us where we can help her and make sure she is happy and comfortable.”

“I don’t mean to insult Harley.” Bruce said, raising his hands in a calming manner, “I want what is best for her as much as you. We can get her a private doctor who won’t go to the press if they find out whose child she is carrying. We can watch over her in the event of you two having to handle up on other matters of less legal means.”

Tension filled the room as the kids watched Harley and Bruce go back and forth with their arguments and reasoning for why it would be best for Marinette to live with them as opposed to the other. Jason seemed greatly entertained enjoying the show while Dick seemed to want to play mediator trying to cut in but failing each time as they just grew louder. It wasn’t long until the room was filled with Bruce’s stern voice and Harley’s animated accented speech.

“Maman,” Marinette shouted, effectively shutting down the argument as Harley turned to look at Marinette, “Maybe we can compromise?” she asked a bit quietly.

Harley sighed, sitting down, and waved her hand signaling for Marinette to continue as she grabbed a roll biting into it as she waited for Marinette to say her piece.

Marinette took a moment to breathe and collect her thoughts before turning to look at Bruce, “Mr. Wayne, do you want me to live here?” she asked, getting his nod of confirmation, “Maman, and Mum you still want me to stay at home?” she added looking over at Harley and Ivy getting their nods as well.

She nodded, taking another moment, “How about we have a sort of… custody agreement?” she asked, trying to think of the proper words, “All my schoolwork and projects are at home and I don’t want to completely relocate this late in the year. I can still stay with my moms’ during the week and on the weekend I can stay here. On holidays all of us can come over and spend the break here.” She said looking between the adults, “That way I’m still with my moms and you all can still get to know me and you can keep your eyes on me since no one thinks I can function now that I’m pregnant.”

The adults fell into silence thinking the proposal over. Harley let out a sigh letting her head fall back in her seat, “I suppose it’ll do but if anything happens to you while you’re here we are locking you in your room away from Bruce.” She quickly threw in.

“And if either of you end up in Arkham then she’s being moved to the manor immediately.” Bruce tacked on staring the two women down.

“So… doesn’t everyone agree to the terms?” Marinette asked, looking between the two a bit warily as they continued to stare each other down.

“It’s a good compromise.” Ivy said putting a hand on Harley’s arm, “Right Bruce?”

“Yes it is,” Bruce nodded, finally tearing his eyes away from Harley to look at Marinette, “I’ll have Alfred prepare a room for you.”

Marinette nodded a soft smile on her face as the tension began to leave the room as everyone went back to quietly eating. Until Jason decided to cut in, “You met Demon Spawn through a pen pal assignment, right? How’d that go?”

Marinette giggled softly as Damian got this slightly pained look on his face at the mention of how they met. “I used to go to school in Paris, we had a pen pal assignment. We would send letters back and forth at first it was only for the assignment. I’ll admit I wasn’t aware he was from a well-known wealthy family and since it was just for school we didn’t share that many personal details at the beginning.” She admitted.

“What was it that caused the snowball?” Damian asked, leaning back trying to remember.

“You mentioned in your letter that you were in the middle of a feud with your brothers because one of them threatened to eat Batcow and another hid Jerry the Turkey around Thanksgiving.” Marinette said giggling at the memory, “I was so confused that you had farm animals, and then the next letter you sent pictures of your animals. I still have them in an old photo album somewhere.”

“From there we just started talking more when the assignment was due to end she sent me her email and we continued to talk through that later it turned into video calls then we swapped numbers when she came to Gotham.” Damian finished pointedly ignoring his brothers looking at him as if he was a clone.

“Why did you move to Gotham?” Dick asked looking at Marinette a bit curious, “Not many people pick Gotham when they’re looking for new places to live.”

“I came to Gotham because that’s where my moms live. They adopted me a little over a year ago and I was flown out here once the adoption was all finished.” She said her formerly bright and happy smile fading away to a more somber one.

“You mentioned projects.” Jason quickly cut in drawing Marinette’s attention, “are they school projects or hobbies?”

“Oh, they’re commissions for an online store I have. I like to keep them in one spot part of why I don’t want to leave home just yet it’ll take a while to properly pack everything up so nothing is ruined.” She smiled a bit of her shine coming back, “I run a small online boutique and make clothing. The sweater and jeans I’m wearing I made. I don’t often buy premade clothing unless it’s to customize.”

Once the sudden round of questioning came to an end other conversations began to flow smoothly after that everyone taking turns to ask a question or to throw out an answer. The tension from the previous custody argument was seemingly forgotten as the Wayne boys took turns trying to learn as much about Marinette as possible. However, Marinette made it a tad difficult for them to get any real personal information on her as she seemed to masterfully skirt around certain questions while making it seem like she wasn’t dodging the question.

If anyone noticed her doing so they didn’t comment on it. Soon the plates were cleared away and Alfred was coming out with a plate stacked with macarons of multiple colors and flavors. Alfred walked around and set down a few macarons on everyone’s plate before disappearing back into the kitchen with a few leftovers for him to enjoy. Everyone kindly thanked Marinette for bringing the dessert even though she didn’t have to as they each picked up their cookie to take a bite.

Soft chatter began to fill as the boys began complimenting Marinette on the macarons as they all enjoyed the sweet cookies. “These are delicious Marinette, where did you learn to make them?” Dick asked his cheeks ballooned out like a chipmunk as he chewed.

Marinette giggled happiness filling her as everyone enjoyed her dessert, “I grew up in a bakery most of my life so baking is just second nature at this point.” she smiled, “I usually make bread for the week on Sundays so it’s one less thing we have to worry about getting at the store.” she added.

The Wayne boys nodded as they enjoyed the cookies and continued with their previous attempt of questioning Marinette though didn’t get very far once again. Marinette seemed to know how to handle questioning quite well to answer a question by not answering at all and it didn’t even bother them.

All too soon dinner came to an end and the Isley-Quinzels had to leave so that Marinette could get to sleep for her classes in the morning. They all stood at the front door saying their good-byes and planning when best to drop Marinette off on the upcoming Friday. “We’ve also already found her an OB-GYN we’ll send over the information and when we have appointments settled we’ll be sure to notify you if we keep this doctor,” Ivy said as she pulled on her coat.

“You trust this doctor?” he asked looking at her as the boys were busy trying to say their good-byes to Marinette.

“We won’t know for sure until we’re in her office. Marinette is a good judge of character if she doesn’t trust the doctor then we won’t continue to go to them.” Ivy said as Marinette kissed Damian on the cheek before coming over to join them, “We’ll keep you informed on how everything goes but we won’t be able to set up an appointment until sometime next week.”

He nodded and opened the door for them, “You three have a safe night and I’ll see you on Friday Marinette.” Bruce smiled gently patting her back as she nodded following her mother’s out.

“Have a nice evening Mr. Wayne.” She smiled softly up at him as they all left heading down the stairs as Bruce closed the door and turned to face his sons. He let out a tired sigh watching as they all seemed to be ganging up on Damian trying to interrogate him about Marinette to learn as much as they could before Friday rolled around.


	4. Afternoon Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a minute, hasn't it? I hope to do more writing for this now that I'm on break for a few weeks until school starts up again. Keep the comments and requests coming I might just be able to work some of you're ideas into future chapters!

Marinette and Damian were lucky when it came to their schedules as their classes ended roughly around the same time; making it easier for them to plan their dates during the week so they could get as much time together as possible. The following days after the announcement at Wayne manor the teens spent as much time around each other as they could. Though they did have to sneak around the family for privacy and keep a low profile to not raise any suspicion from the media.

The perks of having a well-known designer as your significant other made it incredibly easy for them to be able to hide in plain sight. Only proven by the fact both were sitting in a small coffee shop enjoying some pastries and hot chocolate as everyone around them was none the wiser of just who was in their presence.

“I’ll never understand how you do it.” Damian chuckled softly as he sipped on his drink looking around the coffee shop as Marinette just giggled.

“You have a very specific style. It's how people pick you out, change the style and they’ll be none the wiser.” she smiled before leaning in to whisper, “average people aren’t that perceptive that’s how heroes like Superman and the Green Arrow can blend in so easily outside of the costume. They don’t see faces, they see the clothing or anything ‘off’ about them.”

“Makes sense,” he nodded relaxing back in the booth wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she settled in sipping on her hot chocolate, “Is that how you figured me out so quickly? You looked at the face, not the clothes?” he hummed rubbing her arm.

“Actually for the first three months all I did was look at the clothes because they are an affront to fashion.” she giggled, “I get that its tradition but did it have to be so garish? Did you have to use the brightest colors for the darkest and gothic city in America? It’s like you want to get shot,” she said rolling her eyes.

“I think it had more to do with Batman wanting to keep track of a small child in dark alleyways, bright colors stand out more.” Damian chuckled.

Marinette hummed seeming to accept that answer as she finished her pastry and hot chocolate. They fell into a comfortable silence just enjoying each other’s company cuddling together. “It’s getting close to the holidays. Is there anything you or your family want?” she asked.

Damian thought about it for a moment trying to think of anything his family mentioned wanting in the past few weeks. “Hmm, I remember Todd saying something about his leather jacket getting too worn, I think Drake could use a new sweater too. It's looking a bit threadbare. Grayson hasn’t complained about anything specific and since he doesn’t live in the Manor I can’t exactly look through all his clothes. Father and Pennyworth I’m not too sure on.” he said after a long stretch of silence.

“What about you? Anything special you want?” she smiled looking up at him.

“I’ll be happy with whatever it is you choose to give me.” he smiled leaning down to kiss her gently on the forehead, “You’re already giving me the best present,” he added, placing a gentle hand over her belly.

Marinette giggled a soft blush settling across her cheeks; “I would have never pegged you as a sappy dad.” she smiled holding his hand over her belly, “It’s so unlike you.”

He shrugged a soft pink dusting his face, “I’m just excited.” he mumbled.

She smiled softly leaning up to kiss his cheek, “I know you are, how about we head out and can go window shopping at a few stores to get an idea of what all we’ll need.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” he nodded, getting out of the booth taking her hand to help her stand. Once she was on her feet he wrapped an arm loosely around her waist and guided her out of the shop and onto the busy street. They steered clear of any overpopulated areas not wanting to risk anyone recognizing Damian, as well as any alleyways not wanting to mugged or jumped.

They took their time making their way to the shopping district talking quietly to each other about their plans for the following weeks. Marinette was slowly losing her mind with her commissions that seemed to get more and more complicated with less and less time between each to finish. Damian was adamant to claim his brothers were driving him up the wall now that they knew about Marinette making his desire to stab them all that stronger. Though he’d never admit he liked that his family welcomed Marinette so readily.

“What are you hoping for?” Marinette asked as they looked in the shop window at some baby clothes. There were an array of items from over the top frilly dresses full of ruffles and lace to make it obvious to anyone that the child wearing it was meant to be a little princess. While on the other side were little onesies with cheesy sayings and cute art printed on them causing the people passing by to coo and laugh at the phrases pointing them out to their friends and partners.

“A healthy child,” Damian said, hugging her gently to his side, “I don’t care about the gender so long as they are healthy and I have you by my side,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her gently on her cheek.

Marinette blushed though and was smiling brightly as she buried her face into his chest breathing deeply as she soaked up all the warmth and love he was showering her in. “I feel the same,” she mumbled before pulling him away from the clothing store to head into a shop to look at other supplies and furniture they’d need.

They lost hours in the department store as they looked over different strollers, beds, changing tables, anything and everything marketed for a baby. They took their time looking it over and comparing the items until they had a solid idea of just what it was they needed. “I want everything to be neutral in color,” she mumbled as they were looking at some toys.

“Hm?” Damian asked, holding up a green rabbit plush testing how soft it was.

“I don’t want anything too gender-specific you know I don’t want everything pink, as much as I love the color or blue. I think it should be a neutral color or a variety of colors so we’re not forcing our kid in just one color.” She said picking up some blankets gently running her fingers over the soft fleece.

“We could always get everything in robin colors.” Damian joked.

“I will divorce you.” Marinette deadpanned looking up at him.

“Ouch okay no robin colors.” he chuckled, setting the toy rabbit down and hugged her, “we have plenty of time to decide on the colors, but I do agree we won’t use pink or blue it’s been overdone quite a bit.” he nodded.

She nodded as they left the baby aisle and started to head towards the front. Once they were back out on the street the sky was beginning to darken quite a bit. “It’s getting late. I should head home and pack, Mum said she’d bring me by the manor after dinner.”

“I’ll walk you home and make sure the room Pennyworth set up is suitable for you.” he nodded guiding her down the street. “Will you be bringing any of your projects along?” he asked as he helped her cross the street.

“I’ll probably bring the quilt I’m working on and the jacket Uncle Jagged commissioned.” she hummed as they made their way towards her apartment. “I’m almost done with the jacket and I want to get a few more squares done on the quilt before Monday,” she added.

He nodded as they fell into a comfortable silence and continued to walk, keeping close to each other so as not to get separated in the crowds. Once they reached Marinette’s apartment building she pulled away and smiled up at Damian, “I’ll see you after dinner have a safe trip home.” she said getting up on her tippy toes to kiss him.

“You have a nice dinner and pack some warm pajamas. The manor can get a bit drafty at night,” he warned, kissing her back. He smiled and waited until she was inside the building and in the elevator to take her to her floor before he turned on his heels and began to head home.

He was only able to pass a few blocks before ducking into an alleyway and crossed his arms waiting as someone landed behind him. “Really? You tailed us the whole time we were out?” he deadpanned turning to face Nightwing.

Nightwing just crossed his arms looking away with a slight pout, “I just wanted to make sure she was okay.” he said, “you were walking around in broad daylight anyone could have seen you two.”

“You’re lucky she didn’t notice you, how would I have explained why a vigilante was following us? When the sun is up leave us alone if she’s out after dark feel free to tail her if she’s not with me.” he said glaring at him, “She doesn’t need the added stress and doesn’t need to be looking over her shoulder every few blocks because she saw someone following her.”

Nightwing sighed rolling his head, “Fine I won’t but I can’t say anything for the others.” he said before sending up a grapple and whisking himself away.

Damian sighed, rubbing his temples, “They’re going to scare her off I just know it.” he muttered heading out of the alleyway and continued his trek home.

~.~.~.~

“Marigold are you ready?” Ivy asked after cleaning up the kitchen from their dinner. She knocked on the door before opening it slowly as she peered in to see Marinette attempting to shove her sewing machine into her bag. “Marigold I think the sewing machine can stay here.” she chuckled walking in grabbing the machine from her hands and set it back on the table.

“I have projects I need to finish though.” Marinette groaned looking at the fabric squares for the quilt and jacket she had packed in another bag.

“You and I both know all that’s left for the jacket is minor touch-ups. You can hand sew it and you’d been hand sewing that quilt all week so you don’t need the machine.” Ivy said leaning on the desk, “Besides you’re going to be with the Wayne’s for the weekend instead of working on your projects why don’t you take a break and get to know them?”

“I just want to finish Uncle Jaggeds jacket. I already closed down the site and won’t be reopening it until new years. I’ll take a break when all my projects are done and have been shipped out.” she said trying to get around Ivy to get the sewing machine.

“Marigold I said no sewing machine.” Ivy said blocking her, “you shouldn’t be carrying it back and forth anyways. I’m sure you just mentioned in passing you needed a sewing machine while in that manor you’ll have one before the end of the day.”

“Mum! That would be manipulative!” Marinette gasped appalled at her mother’s suggestion.

Ivy sighed, gently taking hold of Marinette’s face and leaned down to be eye level with her, “it’s not manipulative. You could just ask Bruce or Damian if they had one if not and you don’t want to use their money then convince Damian to join you to buy yourself a sewing machine that can stay at the manor.” She said gently, kissing her forehead.

Marinette pouted, bowing her head, “so no sewing machine?” she said eyeing the trusty machine she brought from Paris when she moved.

“‘Fraid, not kiddo now finish packing up Harls will be back from walking Bud and Lou any moment then we’re heading over to the manor to drop you off.” Ivy chuckled patting her back as she left the room to let Marinette finish packing for the weekend.

~.~.~.~

The Wayne Manor was in a state of chaos as the occupants prepared for the arrival of their weekend guest. Bruce watched on with a type of exhausted fondness that only a single parent possesses as they watch their children make complete fools of themselves. Beside him was Tim his second youngest who was nursing yet another large mug of coffee the bags under his eyes deeper and darker than the waters of the Mariana Trench. “At least they’re excited?” Bruce muttered watching on as Jason and Dick continued to argue about what they’d learned about Marinette in the last week through means of tailing her and digging up her past.

“They’re going to scare her off.” Damian deadpanned standing beside Bruce on the other side of him watching the two eldest argue looking as if they were going to physically fight.

“No offense but if she didn’t run for the hills after meeting you I think she’ll be able to handle them.” Tim yawned as he took a long drink from his coffee as there was a soft knocking at the door.

Alfred easily walked past the fighting siblings and went right for the front door opening it to reveal the Isley-Quinzels, “Pleasure to see you again Miss. Marinette.” Alfred nodded stepping aside to allow her to enter carrying with her two large bags.

“Sorry to intrude,” Marinette said as Damian rushed overtaking one of her bags off her arm.

“Nonsense you’re always welcome here.” Alfred smiled and looked at the two women, “would you like to come in?”

“Nah we got plans we’ll be back Sunday to pick you up, Marigold.” Harley smiled hugging Marinette, giving her a big kiss on her cheek as Ivy stepped in to give her a kiss and hug goodbye.

“Try to relax this weekend,” Ivy said patting her back, “You lot treat her well or I’ll make you into fertilizer.”

“She’s in good hands Ivy you two have a nice weekend,” Bruce said, nodding his head to the women. Harley and Ivy nodded and blew Marinette a few more kisses before they made their leave after Alfred closed the door.

“I’ll show you to your room Habibti,” Damian said, taking her bags and making a point to ignore his family watching him as he guided Marinette away and up the stairs to the room Alfred prepared for her.

Once they were out of earshot of the rest of the family Marinette looked up at Damian with a raised eyebrow, “You’re not putting me in the room Alfred prepared are you?” she asked following him.

“No, you’ll be in my room so I can keep an eye on you.” He said leaning down to kiss her as he pushed open his bedroom door and carried her bags in. “You need to sleep a reasonable amount and I know you sleep better when you’re warm and this way I can make sure you’re warm.”

“Just say you want to cuddle.” Marinette giggled sitting on his bed as he went about putting her clothes away and setting her sewing projects on his desk. She smiled watching him move with such familiarity as if this was a daily occurrence for them. As she relaxed on the bed a comforting weight settled across her lap. Looking down she saw a tuxedo cat lounging across her legs purring loudly and quite content.

Marinette smiled reaching down and gently started to run her fingers through the fur, “You must be Alfred.” She smiled gently scratching behind the cat's ears. She was so occupied with petting the cat on her lap she barely noticed the weight of another animal climbing onto the bed and curled up behind her. She turned and looked smiling at the large Great Dane she leaned back resting her head on the dog’s side reaching up and started petting him with her free hand, “You must be Titus.” She giggled as Alfred the Cat crawled up to rest on her chest.

Marinette was content to relax on the bed cuddling with the animals when she felt another weight settle on her lap and looked down to see a turkey perched on her legs watching her. “Hello, Jerry.” She giggled, stopping her petting of the cat and dog to reach down and begin gently stroking the turkey’s feathers. She alternated between the three animals trying not to make any feel left out as she pet them soon dozing off from all the warmth and comfort the animals provided.

Damian found her passed out on his bed, one hand resting on Jerry’s back and the other reaching back to scratch Titus’ ears. He huffed out a soft laugh looking over the scene before pulling his phone out quickly taking a picture before shooing Jerry and Alfred off her so he could get her in bed and into a more comfortable position. “Good job everyone,” he whispered to his pets as he took her boots off and gently took her hair out of her pigtails before tucking her into bed.

Once she was comfortably curled up under the blankets he pulled back and laid out some pajamas on the nightstand closest to Marinette in case she woke up long enough to change and set about getting into his pajamas and turned off all the lights before climbing into bed and pulled her to his chest relaxing back. “Good night habibti.” He mumbled, kissing her forehead.


	5. Late Night Sewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Batboys are on a mission to learn more about their favorite Parisian. Keep the comments and you're thoughts coming they fuel me and give me ideas for future chapters. I love reading all you're ideas and your compliments

Marinette woke up late in the night feeling overheated and just a tiny bit claustrophobic as she moved out of Damian’s arms, her bleary eyes landing on the alarm clock to read the time. 2:43 AM both too late in the night and much too early in the day. She yawned widely, her jaw softly cracking as she climbed out of the warmth of Damian’s bed finding the pajamas he left out for her. She smiled softly picking them up and quickly stripped out of her jeans, sweater, and bra before pulling on the oversized t-shirt that was most certainly not hers and the soft flannel pants.

She took a deep breath of the shirt’s collar smelling the faint hints of Damian’s scent still clinging to the fabric. She let the fabric drop down to hang loosely from her shoulders as she looked around the room and found her purse on the desk. She softly padded over and picked it up looking inside finding Tikki curled up on the soft pillow lining the bottom of the bag. Marinette smiled softly, kissing her fingers, and gently touched the top of Tikki’s head before she set the purse back down to let the little goddess sleep.

Marinette moved quietly out of the room leaving the door open just a crack before wandering down the hall. The manor was drafty just as Damian warned but it was a pleasant chill to cool her heated skin after being under a thick blanket and cuddled up against a furnace of a man. She took her time to look over the various paintings and artwork the manor had on display as she made her way through the halls keeping her footsteps light so as not to disturb any of the occupants.

She eventually stopped in front of one rather large painting at the top of the stairs looking up at the piece and taking in as much detail as she could in the low light. The painting seemed to be a family portrait of the Wayne household with Bruce seated in the middle with his four sons around him as well as a few women she vaguely recognized. She tilted her head squinting her eyes trying to place the women in the picture when she heard a soft footfall behind her.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Tim asked looking at Marinette from his spot on the stairs, “It’s… almost 3:30,” he yawned.

“I could ask you the same.” she mumbled, turning to look at him not wanting to speak too loudly, “and I wanted to get some air so I thought I’d walk around learn the halls a bit.”

Tim nodded eyeing her as she turned to look back at the portrait, “The women in the picture are Barbara, Cassandra, and Stephanie.” he said walking up to stand beside her pointing to each woman as he said their name, “You’ll meet them later they’re out of the country right now.”

She hummed nodding as she took in the faces, “why are you still awake?”

“Insomnia is a bitch.” he chuckled bitterly as he sipped from his ever-present coffee mug, “I don’t sleep most nights so I tend to just find work to do.”

“I know the feeling.” she huffed a soft smile gracing her face, “If Damian knew I was awake right now he’d drag me back to bed and force me to sleep.”

“Many in this house have tried to do that to me and many have failed.” Tim chuckled shaking his head, “if you have anything you want to work on I’ll be downstairs in the den if you want some company.”

“That sounds nice I’ll meet you down there.” she smiled before heading off down one of the many halls back towards Damian’s room. She kept her steps light and carefully pushed the door open before sneaking back in picking up her quilt and her sewing kit before sneaking back out, closing the door gently. She breathed a soft sigh of relief before heading down the hall retracing her steps to the main stairs once more and headed down the steps quietly wandering around for a bit before finding the soft lamplight from the den.

Marinette peeked around the corner looking into the den to find Tim sitting on the floor with the coffee table covered in files with a laptop perched in front of him, the cold blue light shining on his tired face. He looked up noticing her in the corner of his eye and waved her in motioning to the many empty seats. “Come on it no one will bother us this late in the night.” He said.

She nodded and stepped into the room taking a seat on the couch behind Tim, stretching out across the cushions; she laid her quilt out on her legs and opened her sewing kit to begin stitching on a new square. The room was silent save for the soft rustling of papers or the clicking of keys on Tim’s laptop; it was comfortable and relaxing slowly lulling the two insomniacs into a sense of serenity.

It was Tim who finally broke their comfortable silence and with a simple question, “Why do you have insomnia?” he asked, sipping on his coffee as he glanced at the petite woman in the corner of his eye.

“I think it was born out of necessity above all else,” she said, keeping her focus on her stitches. Tim’s soft hum of curiosity is what pushed her to elaborate, “Back in Paris my old friends relied on me for a lot. I was the class representative so I had to handle fundraisers, planning, and school events. I lived in a bakery so they expected me to provide the pastries and desserts for parties and bake sales, my parents wouldn’t let me just take from the bakery so I had to make the pastries myself from extra ingredients. I’m hoping to be a fashion designer and love to make clothes and draw so they would want me to make their costumes for plays or concerts, create banners, and fliers for events, you know all that fun stuff.”

“Sounds more like they took advantage of you,” Tim mumbled, turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah,” she sighed, setting her needle down in her wrist pincushion, “they did but at the time I didn’t mind, I loved helping my friends. It brought me joy to see them happy to know I was helping them. I became an insomniac because there weren’t enough hours in the day to do my class rep duties, to bake all the pastries, to make a whole wardrobe and fliers and banners, while also completing my school work and commissions.”

“That burn out must have been rough,” Tim winced just imagining Marinette having to juggle everything as a preteen.

“It was and towards the end, I started to question if it was even worth it,” she muttered, picking her needle back up and set back to work on sewing the new square into the quilt. “People who I thought were my friends didn’t understand that I couldn’t keep up anymore. Suddenly I was so horrible because I didn’t want to wake up at four AM just bake some cookies or a cake for some party I wasn’t even invited to. I ruined the events because I wouldn’t make the banner and fliers; plays had to be canceled because the costumes weren’t done. I just couldn’t do it and when I chose to finally take care of myself they all turned on me.”

“Then they weren’t your friends,” Tim said turning to face her, “They were leeches who saw you were too kind for your own good and they took advantage of you.”

“Damian helped me see that,” she smiled looking at him, “at some point during our video chats it became me just venting about my friends and family. He got me to take my rose-colored glasses off so I could for once see all the red flags. I owe my mental health to him.” She giggled a soft blush spreading across her cheeks.

Tim watched as her body lost the tension it had gained during their talk of her old classmates at just the mention of Damian. “Your old classmates really did a number on you huh?”

“You make it sound like they abused me,” She said looking back down at her quilt, “They weren’t the greatest but I cut out the people who took advantage of me the most. I’m still friends with some people back in Paris. I just have to plan my calls around the time difference. Since I bake bread on Sundays and other pastries for the week I’ll usually call them and we catch up while I bake.”

“Did you keep in touch with a lot of your old classmates?” Tim asked leaning on the coffee table as he watched Marinette work on the quilt, “If the whole class was taking advantage of you I don’t see why you would stay friends with any of them.”

“I understand you’re reasoning for that but not all of them were that bad, in my class I’m still talking to… six of them and there’s three more outside of my class I kept contact with since they never were bad, to begin with.” She smiled, “Kim I’ve known since I was little, we’re more like siblings than anything so it was easy to forgive him when he came to his senses and he apologized and did everything he could think of to try and make things right. He even gave up dares for a whole school year so I knew he was serious.”

“Giving up dares doesn’t sound like that big of a deal.” Tim chuckled, raising his eyebrow at her comment.

“It is when it’s what he’s known for. Kim and Alix, another classmate I kept in contact with, were known in the school for always issuing challenges and dares to each other. So when he came to me and said he was so sorry and to prove it he’d not take a single challenge or dare for the rest of the school year I tested him and I waited out the school year when he kept his end of the deal even though I could see how much he wanted to do a challenge or dare it warmed my heart to see him trying so hard.” She smiled a fond look settling on her face as her hands slowed down from their stitching.

“What about the Alix person? What’d they do to win you back?” Tim asked, curious.

“Nothing because she never left my side,” She smiled brightly, “Alix never really lashed out at me or did anything to hurt me. If I told her I couldn’t make something because of time constraints she nodded and found someone else who could help her. When the class started to turn on me she stood by my side and was my friend when others turned their back. She was a bit like my rock in the whole thing. I owe her a lot.” She sighed, happily settling back further on the couch getting comfortable as she worked on another quilt square.

“Who else in your class are you still in touch with?” he asked, moving to lean on the couch to get more comfortable as he listened to Marinette talk about her friends.

“Max, Nathaniel, and to quite a few peoples surprise Chloe and Sabrina,” she said naming the people off as she ticked them off her fingers, “Max is a genius he made his own AI so it’s no surprise he came to his senses and apologized to me. He helped me to make my website he does the security and admin work for me so it can’t be sabotaged like in the past.” Marinette added a dark look crossing her face for a split second before relaxing once more.

“Nathaniel and his boyfriend Marc, another friend of mine outside of class, caught on when things were promised but never delivered on. They apologized pretty quickly and I forgave them they were pretty quiet and in their own little bubble so I don’t blame them for falling for her tricks.” Marinette sighed.

“Who’s tricks,” Tim asked, crossing his arms on the couch cushion to rest his head on them, “You mentioned a “her” and promises so who was pulling the strings?”

Marinette went quiet, her hands stilling as she stared down at the partially sewn square of fabric for her quilt. Tim waited patiently to see if she would answer his question or if she’d just talk around it like she did before and just not answer. After what felt like an eternity Marinette let out a long breath before looking at Tim her eyes darker and her face exhausted.

“There was a new girl that joined our class when I was around 13, she was a pathological liar if she could lie about it she would. Even if the lies made no sense she’d find a way to spin them to make people believe. My class was full of intelligent people, or so I thought since almost all of them fell for her lies. People I thought were my friends pushed me away for someone newer. Alix, Chloe, and Sabrina knew from the start she was full of it so Alix stayed by my side. Chloe and Sabrina would never be seen around me in school so we had an acquaintanceship outside of school it wasn’t until my last year at school we became closer to friends.”

“What about the others?” Tim asked, tilting his head curiously at the change in Marinette’s demeanor.

“Kim realized after the new girl claimed to be close friends with Usain Bolt and she could get him to train Kim in swimming.” Marinette said glancing up and stifled her giggle at the look on Tim’s face, “Yes, you heard that right she was going to have a Jamaican sprinter train him in swimming.”

“Was she dropped as a child? I mean really how do you mess up a lie like that?” Tim asked, looking dumbfounded at just how bad the lie was.

“Honestly, I have no idea. I don’t think she plans her lies or does any research. Max realized she was lying when her stories didn’t add up and he’s a genius so he did his research and found she was lying out her ass and came to apologize. I was just so happy that my friends were seeing the light you know.”

“What about Nathanial and Marc, how'd they find out?” Tim asked genuinely curious about what lies were so bad that it made them see the light.

“Well, they have a pretty popular Ladybug comic series back in Paris. Nathanial does the art for it and Marc does the writing. Everyone in our class knows they’re the creators, except the new girl. She went up to Nathanial and Marc trying to win their favor and told them she could get them a private meeting with the creators for the Ladybug comics. You can imagine they weren’t too happy being told she could set up a private meeting for them with themselves.” Marinette giggled at the memory before looking up and let out a much louder laugh at Tim’s face.

“What, and I cannot stress this enough, the fuck?” Tim asked, shaking his head a small smile beginning to stretch across his face, “Marinette, Mari, little bean, your classmates are dumbasses.”

Marinette threw her head back covering her mouth to stifle her laughter, small tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, “They’re not all that bad.” She giggled, wiping her eyes clear as she looked back down at her quilt.

“So what was her name?” Tim asked after a moment of silence allowing Marinette to get back into her sewing the tension from before all but melted away.

“Oh you’re not getting a name from me,” Marinette said shaking her head looking Tim in the eyes, “Don’t think I don’t see those case files on the coffee table you are not getting a peep out of me about the liar’s name.”

“What makes you think I’ll do anything?” Tim asked, looking all innocent as he looked up at her.

“All you need is a name to learn so much about one person and I will not be giving it to you.” She said with a tone that allowed no back talk, “Now get back to what you were doing I have to focus on my stitching.”

Tim groaned, rolling his eyes as he turned to face his computer waking it back up before returning to the work he had been doing before Marinette’s arrival. The silence once again began to fill the room only the soft sound of papers rustling or the clicking of keys could be heard. At some point in the early hours of dawn, Marinette had fallen asleep on the couch needle still in hand and quilt partially covering her legs.

~.~.~.~

Dick was the first one to find them in the morning; Tim was still staring at his laptop with bleary eyes while Marinette was curled up on the couch under her half-finished quilt. Dick looked between the two of them before walking over and crouched down by Tim, “So why is the sunshine sleeping on the couch?” he whispered, keeping an eye on Marinette.

“She woke up in the middle of the night and started wandering around the manor. I found her looking at the family portrait at the top of the stairs and invited her to join me in here if she didn’t want to go back to her room.” Tim mumbled, pulling away from his laptop rubbing his eyes, “I learned a bit more about her past but there’s one name she refuses to give I’m going to see if I can get it from Damian later.”

Dick nodded, getting back to his feet and stretched, “Well I’m going to take the little sunshine back to bed you should go lay down those bags are looking dark.” He said gently, removing all sharp objects from Marinette’s hands, setting them aside before picking her up, cradling her small body to his chest. Once she was settled in his arms he set off for the stairs trying not to jostle her too much as he headed up the stairs for Damian’s room.

Damian was beginning to wake up as Dick came in carrying Marinette, “Morning, little d I found your sunshine downstairs.” He said walking over setting Marinette down on the bed.

“She was probably wandering the halls,” Damian yawned, moving the blankets to help get Marinette comfortable in the bed again as he climbed out from under the covers stretching his back and arms.

“I take it she does that often?” Dick asked, keeping his voice low as the two left the room to let Marinette sleep longer.

“When she first moved here she’d wake up in the middle of the night and wander the halls of her apartment building. She said it made her feel more comfortable if she knew the area she’ll probably wander the manor for a few more visits until she’s comfortable enough to stay in one spot the whole night.”

“Stay in one spot? Not sleep the whole night?” Dick asked as they made their way down to the kitchen for some breakfast. “Wouldn’t it be better for her to sleep; she is pregnant after all?”

“It would yes, but she’s an insomniac so sleeping the whole night is more wishful thinking you know.” Damian shrugged, grabbing some fruit from the bowl on the counter, and started to eat it as other members of the Wayne family began to trickle in for breakfast and morning coffee.

“Master Damian, will Miss Marinette be joining us for breakfast?” Alfred asked as he began on some omelets for the family.

“Not today she’ll be sleeping in,” Damian said as he finished his fruit, “I’m going to go do some training.” He said before leaving the kitchen all the other members of the family watched him leave before Dick turned on Tim once Damian was out of earshot.

“So what did you learn last night?” Dick asked, looking at Tim as he drained half the coffee pot in one go, holding his finger up to keep the other silent as he drank his fill of the bitter liquid.

“Her old classmates were dicks, pushed her out for someone shinier and newer, she’s still in contact with some friends in Paris but she refuses to give me the name of the girl who drove her class against her. When I tried asking for the name she flat out refused and said she saw the case files I was working on and that all I’d need is her name to know all I’d need to know about her. She’s keeping her mouth shut about her. I only got a little info from her that pertained to the people she’s still friends with.”

“Was she… hurt?” Jason asked, leaning in looking at Tim, “Did the kids who turned on her do anything to hurt her?”

“She claims she wasn’t abused but I don’t know how much I believe that given how just talking about her old classmates made her whole body tense up.” Tim said taking a seat at the table and leaned back as he took another long drink from the coffee pot, “I think I got all I can from her last night she probably won’t open up about anymore.”

“Then we trade-off,” Dick said looking at the others, “She probably already has a firm idea of what she’ll tell us so we each get her away from Damian and find something to do with her that we’ll both enjoy and see if we can get her to open up.”

“Then who’s next on the roster to get pixie alone?” Jason asked looking around at the other men in the room.

“She bakes in the mornings on Sundays around six so Alfred can get her alone then; I’ll give up my quiet time tonight so one of you can get her during her wandering of the manor,” Tim said looking around at the others.

“I’ll get her after she wakes up. Maybe I can get her to join me for yoga. I hear it’s great for pregnancy plus it’ll probably help her relax a bit more.” Dick smiled as the others nodded agreeing to his suggestion.

“I’m not sure what I’ll do yet but I’ll get her after lunch.” Jason said as he finished his breakfast, “While we all have our alone time with her it’s everyone else’s job to keep demon spawn away from Pixie so we can get as much info about her as we can. When she leaves Sunday afternoon we’ll all share what we learned and see if we can piece more about her past together.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dick agreed

“Then I pass the baton to you, Dick,” Tim said, handing him an invisible baton.

“Do us proud dickybird,” Jason said, saluting him.

“Why can’t any of you be normal?” Bruce sighed, rubbing his temples.

“B… you are like the world’s most well-known furry,” Jason deadpanned, “If anything we’re normal.”

“… I hate that I know what a furry is.” Bruce deadpanned getting up and left the kitchen pointedly ignoring the roar of laughter from his sons as he made his way to his office.


	6. Family Bonding: Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter I had to rewrite a good chunk because the angst got real for a second and I felt that was too heavy for now.

It was closer to lunchtime than breakfast when Marinette was awoken from her slumber by a soft patting on her cheek. She groaned softly curling up tighter under the thick blankets burying her face into her pillow. “Marinette,” Tikki’s soft voice floated through the blankets, “Wake up, Marinette it’s almost ten.” She said, trying to wake her up.

The door creaked open slowly scaring Tikki to lay frozen on the bed next to Marinette playing the role of a plush doll. Dick walked in making sure to make some noise as he walked to the bed. “Marinette,” he said coming up to the bed gently shaking her shoulder, “Time to wake up,” he said, leaning in trying not to startle her too much.

Marinette groaned, curling up even tighter, turning her face into her pillow trying to ignore Dick to get a bit more sleep. “Go away,” she grumbled, pulling the blankets tighter around her body.

Dick smiled biting his lip to keep from cooing about how cute she was as he stood to his full height. “You can either get up on your own or I can carry you out of here.” He said putting his hands on his hips waiting for her to choose.

Marinette turned to look up at him, her bleary bluebell eyes unfocused as she glared up at him, “You wouldn’t forcibly remove a pregnant woman from the comfort of her own bed would you?” she grumbled her voice scratchy from sleep.

Dick seemed to think it over for a few moments before grinning wide down at her, “No,” he hummed as Marinette turned to relax back into the bed, “but I would forcibly remove a pregnant woman from my brother's bed.” He finished and ripped the blankets off her hoisting her up pointedly ignoring her screams. “Come on sunshine!” he laughed, keeping a tight hold on her as he carried her out of the room.

“Richard Grayson you put me down!” Marinette shrieked trying to get out of his hold.

“Oh coming at me with the full name!” Dick cackled before stopping at the end of the hall and set her down. “Okay, I’ll stop.” He smiled ruffling her hair.

“Do you always do that?” she huffed straightening out her clothes a deep blush starting to spread down her neck as she glared up at Dick, “What do you want?”

“Well…” Dick hummed rocking back and forth on his heels, “the family might have a plan that involves you for the weekend.” He said leaning down to whisper to her.

She raised an eyebrow curious about just what he was getting at, “What plan would that be?”

Dick straightened up looking around to make sure there was no one near to eavesdrop before leaning back down to whisper once more, “There’s no way Little D will let us get to know you without him standing over your shoulder, and so,” he smiled ruffling her hair again, “Tim and Jason might be keeping him distracted so I can get some alone time with you.”

Marinette nodded slowly just looking at him for a long moment, “Please tell me you know just how creepy that sounds.” She said with a blank stare.

Dick laughed standing up straight, “Okay fair, but I do want to get to know you better. Damian kept you a secret for so long; can you blame me for wanting to get to know his girlfriend?” he smiled.

“I suppose not,” she smiled softly shaking her head, “fine what did you want to do then since you want to get to know me?” she asked, letting her shoulders relax as she crossed her arms.

“Well, I thought maybe some yoga would be nice.” He smiled, “it’s good for pregnancy plus will help you stretch after just waking up.” He offered.

Marinette hummed thinking it over for a few quiet moments before nodding, “Okay but let me change first I don’t want to get all sweaty in my pj’s.”

“Great I’ll wait here for you so come meet me when you’re ready and I’ll show you to the gym.” He smiled stepping aside to let her walk back down the hall to Damian’s room so she could get ready.

Marinette nodded and quickly headed back down the hall getting in back in the bedroom and closing the door just as the window on the other side of the room was sliding open. Marinette turned to look at the window wide-eyed, her body tensing up as she stared at the body crouched in the window. Marinette’s eyes darted to the lamp on the desk near her before lunged for it as the body in the window jumped in to stop her.

“It’s me habibti!” Damian shouted, wrapping an arm around her chest to pull her back from the desk before she could grab the lamp to bludgeon him. “I gave Todd the slip but Grayson was standing guard at the end of the hall so I had to take the window.” He said running his fingers through her hair to calm her down as Tikki flew over pressing into Marinette’s cheek assuring her that it was Damian.

Marinette took a moment to calm down her body slowly losing the tension she had built up before slumping back into Damian’s hold. “I thought…” she mumbled squeezing her eyes shut as she took a shaky breath, “I thought you were him.” She mumbled her voice cracking.

Damian hugged her tighter as Tikki softly shushed Marinette trying to calm her down, “He doesn’t know where you are. He can’t just appear, his miraculous was taken, he can’t hurt you.” She said gently stroking Marinette’s cheek as she took several deep breaths to calm her nerves slowly opening her eyes. Damian loosened his hold on her looking down at her as he gently stroked her hair.

“I’m okay.” She mumbled looking into his eyes seeing the concern and doubt hidden in them, “I’m sure I just didn’t expect to see you in a third-story window.” She smiled weakly reaching up to gently tug his hair pulling him down to kiss him gently on the cheek. “You just scared me a bit Dami.”

“I thought you’d still be asleep so I was just going to come to get you but Todd was more annoying than usual.” He said, stepping back to turn her in his arms so he could wrap her up in a proper hug, “Were you just coming back?”

“Dick decided to kidnap me and let me in on your brother's little scheme to get to know me without you interfering.” She hummed resting her head on his chest, “They’re taking turns monopolizing my time, Dick is going to do some yoga with me before lunch while you’re other brothers distract you. Since I was alone last night with Tim I think Jason might try something after lunch.” She said nuzzling into Damian’s chest taking advantage of their hug to be as close to him as she could.

“Do you want me to kidnap you so they can’t do that?” he whispered bowing his head to look into her eyes, “Just say the word and I can sneak us both out.”

Marinette smiled turning her head to kiss him gently, “I want to know you’re brothers and I won’t tell them anything I’m not comfortable with them knowing right now. I say for now we play into their plan and next weekend when I visit we make it as difficult as possible for them to separate us hm?” she hummed waiting for his reply.

Damian nodded giving her another kiss before pulling back, “Then you should start getting ready for your time with Dick and I’ll hide out here for a bit longer until Todd realizes where I am then I’ll take him on a wild goose chance around the manor grounds.” He said dropping down on his bed, “At lunch though I’m getting my time with you.” He added on before lying down.

Marinette giggled walking over leaning over the bed to give him another slow kiss before pulling back, “I look forward to it but I can’t keep your brother waiting much longer he might come looking for me.” She smiled before going to the drawers she saw Damian putting her clothes in and quickly changed into a pair of red leggings and matching sports bra. She had just gotten a black tank top pulled on when Dick knocked on the door.

“Sunshine you didn’t fall back asleep did you?” he called through the door.

“No, I just had a hard time finding my clothes. I didn’t see where Damian put them last night.” She lied as she grabbed a hair tie pulling her hair up into a messy bun as Tikki quickly flew over merging into the elastic as she opened the door smiling up at Dick. “All ready let’s go before Damian manages to give the others the slip.” She said slipping out of the room before Dick could look in and see Damian spread out on his bed relaxing.

~.~.~.~

Marinette and Dick had been working through some simple stretches in the gym taking their time to warm up. Dick unsurprisingly was very flexible easily bending into all different poses with the grace only a trained gymnast could possess. 

Marinette, much to Dick’s surprise, was matching him in each pose with just as much ease. She kept her breathing slow as she twisted and stretched into the various poses Dick was demonstrating, her balance was phenomenal and she moved with the grace of a trained gymnast.

“Okay, you’re holding out on me,” Dick chuckled as they settled on the floor for some lighter stretches, “Just where did you learn yoga from cause there’s no way you’re a beginner.”

“Whoever said I was?” Marinette giggled leaning forward to stretch out her back and hamstring, “you just assumed I was a beginner.”

“Okay fair shame on me,” Dick said falling into a side split before leaning forward on his elbows watching Marinette as she stretched gracefully falling into different poses. He whistled low as her body contorted showcasing her flexibility. “I have to know where you learned all this.”

“Back in Paris I was a regular at a parkour gym,” she smiled stretching out into a side splint leaning forward to match Dick, “I also did some gymnastics but I found parkour more fun and versatile.”

“Oh, why not stick with gymnastics?” Dick asked, tilting his head a bit curious, “I would think it’d be better and more controlled.”

“It is a bit more controlled but with parkour, you train your body differently each have their own perks in forms of balance, strength, and technique. However, parkour offered more of what I wanted to learn, gymnastics teaches you how to balance on a beam, how to do flips and swing from uneven bars, and how to put together a floor routine to dazzle the judges.” Marinette hummed lowering herself further onto the mat to stretch out even more, “Parkour teaches you how to move around a city in ways a normal person can’t, it teaches you to look for alternate ways to get from point A to point B. Gymnastics taught me the basics but parkour taught me how to jump from rooftops and not break my neck.”

“Do you often jump from rooftops?” Dick chuckled, raising an eyebrow curiously.

“Oh no not at all,” she giggled her face lighting up, “If I did maybe I wouldn’t always be running late to classes back then but I was so clumsy I’d probably pitch myself off a roof and just be a headline in the news.” She said sitting up and waved her arm in front of her like reading off a billboard, “Local teen tries to be Ladybug, lands face first on crosswalk.”

“Ladybug?” he asked, trying to stifle his chuckles at her dramatics.

“Oh, right not many people outside of Paris really know about her.” She hummed pushing herself up to sit cross-legged and leaned back on her hands, “Paris had heroes for a few years, we had the borders shut down to all heroes for like two maybe three years.”

“Why did they shut the borders down? Wouldn’t it be better to have outside help?” Dick asked, curious.

“In the beginning, people wanted to have others like the Justice League come and help the heroes were just children, they were way in over their heads they had no idea what they were doing so tried to reach out but kept getting rebuffed but they kept trying. That changed after a year, there was a really bad akuma and it caused the heroes to completely stop trying to get outside help especially from supers. They spoke to the mayor and they all agreed to shut down the borders.”

“What happened?” Dick asked sitting up and crossed his legs leaning forward concerned.

Marinette looked away her face looked haunted as she seemed to relive the trauma of the attack after what felt like far too long she turned to meet Dicks eyes, her previously bright bluebells now darkened and sad, “Ladybug and Chat Noir the heroes were just children, they were my age far too young to be fighting a war. The villain, Hawkmoth, held the entire city emotionally hostage all he needed was someone mad and he could turn them into akuma to wreak havoc. Some villains were low level like Mr. Pigeon his who gimmick was just controlling pigeons.”

“I take it the akuma that attacked a year in wasn’t low level?” Dick asked.

“No,” she sighed looking away, “the stronger the negative emotion the stronger the akuma. Hawkmoth preyed on people for having emotions so people would bottle it all up until they just blew up. I don’t remember the akuma it was so bad Paris as a whole chose to forget the incident to both move on and give the victim some form of a fresh start.”

“We don’t blame the akuma victims for what happened to them once the connection with Hawkmoth is made it is next to impossible to resist.” She added looking over at Dick, “No one blames them for what happened but it’s still a terrifying memory. Ladybug and Chat Noir almost lost, Ladybug was badly injured and was taken out of commission for a month after the battle luckily if you can really call it that, Hawkmoth was shaken by the akuma enough to back away for a month as well.”

Marinette took a deep breath pulling her knees to her chest resting her chin atop her knees closing her eyes to ground herself. Dick moved closer, sitting behind her gently hugging her small frame to his chest trying to offer some comfort, “Take your time sunshine, you don’t have to tell me anymore if you don’t want to.”

Marinette leaned back into his chest blinking away tears, “The miraculous grant powers, they’re basically magical jewelry that grants the wearer a magical girl-like transformation and powers. The Black Cat miraculous which represents bad luck grants the power of cataclysm. Anything Chat Noir touched while powered up would instantly be destroyed. It was useful in rescue; he could completely disintegrate anything trapping civilians or use it to destroy the akuma items.” She said closing her eyes.

“What about Ladybug?” Dick asked resting his chin atop her head gently, rocking her to help soothe her.

“Ladybug I guess had two powers, she had Lucky Charm that allowed her to create whatever she needed out of nothing. It’s what won the akuma fights, just random objects used to somehow cause the downfall of the akuma.” She smiled softly at the memory, “the second was the Miraculous Cure, Ladybug would throw her lucky charm up and it would set in motion fixing everything that was destroyed by the miraculous. Buildings that were leveled, cars that were crushed, even the lives lost during the battle it was all reversed.”

“That sounds a little too good to be true,” Dick said leaning back a bit to look down at Marinette.

“Most would argue that it is,” she sighed looking up at him patting his arm as she moved to stand up, “It fixes everything and to inanimate objects, that’s all fine because it’s just stone or wood. To the living, however, it doesn’t erase the experience, it doesn't make you forget that you experienced death. Many people died by the hands of akumas, those scars don’t fade just because of the Miraculous Cure.”

Dick sat there just watching Marinette as she stretched out her back and arms, “Sunshine,” he asked waiting for her hum of acknowledgment, “Did you ever die from an akuma attack?”

“No, but I did come close by the akuma that caused us to shut down our borders. I’m one of the lucky few to have never experienced death by an akuma.” She said looking down at him, “After that akuma our heroes spoke to the mayor and had the borders shut down because that akuma was an untrained civilian and they caused a lot of damage and nearly killed our heroes. Imagine what someone like Superman or Wonder Woman could do if they got akumatized.”

Dick visibly shuddered at the thought of two supers turning evil by some emotional leech, “That would not end well at all.” He muttered.

“Exactly so the heroes stopped trying to reach out and instead closed the borders. They didn’t make it a huge international issue since if you tell someone they can’t do something then that’s all they’re going to do. Instead, I believe they just made it incredibly hard for any known supers and heroes to get into Paris. If they could reroute them they would.”

“You know a lot about all this.” Dick hummed getting to his feet, “you hiding something from us?”

“Oh please,” she giggled waving him off, “My friends back in Paris a good number of them used to be temporary heroes before they all got revealed. One of them Chloe had the bee miraculous and she’s the daughter of the mayor. Naturally, when we became friends I got all the info I needed to know about the Miraculous Team.” She smiled.

“You seem to change moods quite quickly not sure if that’s normal.” Dick chuckled, leaning back to stretch out his back a bit.

“Oh you know it’s just the trauma.” She giggled following along with his stretch trying to loosen up her tensed muscles. “You wanted to get to know me better so enough talk of the old Paris superheroes.”

“They’re so fascinating though usually if a new hero is out there it’s all over the news. How did you even find out your friends were miraculous holders? I feel like that’d be something you’d keep tightly under lock and key.” Dick asked

“It was until another akuma attack Chloe was akumatized and used her powers to basically control Paris citizens and instructed anyone who was a miraculous holder to step forward and reveal themselves. Chloe revealed herself to be the holder of the Bee Miraculous and other friends of mine stepped forward revealing themselves as well.” Marinette sighed straightening up, “It was a mess so everyone save for Ladybug and Chat Noir had to be retired.”

“That must have made the fight harder huh?” Dick winced straightening up as well as a soft knock was heard. Both turned to see Alfred standing in the doorway.

“Afternoon, Master Dick, Miss Marinette lunch will be served shortly if you’d like to join us,” Alfred said, giving a small bow before leaving the room.

“Well guess we should get going we can talk more later.” Marinette smiled up at Dick as she went to follow Alfred to the kitchen.

Dick watched her leave tilting his head, “I’ll see if Tim can find anything on the Miraculous Team when she leaves.” He muttered before following her.

~.~.~.~

Marinette and Dick had just gotten settled at the table when the door was thrown open by Tim in a dead sprint trying to avoid Jason’s grasp. “Mari!” he shouted, vaulting over the table to stand behind her chair as Jason skidded to a stop on the other side of the table.

“Hand him over Pixie.” Jason glared keeping a steady stare on Tim watching him closely.

“What happened?” Marinette asked, looking between the two older men.

“It’s not my fault he gave you the slip!” Tim shouted, “Maybe you should be better at your job.”

“Oh, it is on replacement,” Jason growled moving to vault over the table before Dick held him back.

“Jason please calm down what happened?” Marinette asked, getting to her feet looking a mix of amused and confused.

“He lost Demon Spawn!” Jason shouted trying to get at Tim.

“No one lost me.” Damian deadpanned walking in still in the sweats and tank top he was working out in before, “I’m just better at hiding than all of you. Hello, Habibti, did you sleep well?” he asked, coming over to kiss her cheek.

“Yes, and the yoga with Dick was a lot of fun too.” She smiled a soft blush dusting across her cheeks, “Why were you hiding from your brothers?”

“Because I’d quite like to keep my brain cells thank you, staying around them will only cause them to die.” Damian deadpanned shooing Tim away from Marinette as he took a seat beside her.

“Dami don’t be rude.” Marinette gasped gently, swatting at his arm.

“Habibti, if you had nearly as many siblings as me you’d be saying the same.” Damian deadpanned as he grabbed the veggie wrap Alfred had prepared for him.

“Perhaps but as I don’t I will instead tell you that it’s rude to be mean to your brothers.” She said picking up her own wrap.

“By all means feel free to take them.” Damian chuckled.

“I swear it’s creepy how he changes around her.” Jason shuddered as they all took their seat to tuck into their own meals.

Bruce came in a bit later picking up his plate and greeting Marinette before he left to return to his office, “Does he normally eat his lunch in his office?” Marinette asked once Bruce was gone.

“Only when he’s busy normally he’ll join us for meals.” Dick smiled as he finished his food.

She nodded and finished her food before leaning back slowly drinking her water so as not to upset her stomach. She watched as Damian and his brothers talked or really fought with each other throwing out teasing ribs, vaguely veiled threats, and every so often one would have to hold back another from jumping over the table.

Marinette giggled watching them all and held Damian’s hand under the table as he finished his own lunch and continued with his good-natured argument with Tim. Though they both knew of the general plan to keep them separated they still played into it. When Tim threw out a thinly veiled jab at Damian’s physical skills they took the chance for Damian to launch himself over the table at Tim.

Tim let out a shout diving out of the way and ran laughing loudly as Dick tore out of the room chasing Damian down to prevent a potential murder. What was once five was now just two leaving Jason and Marinette alone with Alfred as he cleaned up the dishes. The shouts echoed down the hall as Damian fought with Dick to get at Tim until there was a loud slam further down the hall.

“Such a lively bunch.” Marinette giggled as it started to quiet down now that the three were locked away elsewhere.

“Yeah,” Jason nodded before turning to look at Marinette, “You ever shoot a gun before?”


	7. Family Bonding: Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday so thought I'd treat everyone to a chapter early! I also want to give a shoutout to Stock04 because we must have been on the same wavelength. I saw your comment after I wrote a certain scene and couldn't stop laughing. Though I hope everyone likes this chapter and I look forward to any comments and suggestions you have for future chapters.

If anyone was to ask Marinette how she found herself standing in a private gun range with a heavy pistol in hand aimed downrange at a cardboard cutout of a deranged clown she would have no idea how to answer. Jason was standing behind her leaning down to show her how to properly aim, fixing her grip and stance before holding her shoulders.

“Alright Pixie whenever you’re ready just pull the trigger.” Jason nodded straightening up once he was sure she was ready.

Marinette nodded, taking a slow deep breath before pulling the trigger. A loud bang sounded through the room as Marinette gently set the gun down. She turned looking up at Jason as she took her earplugs out. “How’d I do?” she asked.

Jason hummed squinting his eyes trying to see, “I don’t know if you hit it,” he said, stepping around to walk on the range to get a better look at the cutout. “Yeah sorry pixie doesn’t look like you hit it,” he shouted heading back to stand behind her.

“I told you I’m not that familiar with guns. It's next to impossible to get a gun let alone shoot one in Paris.” Marinette said putting her ear plus back in as Jason picked the gun up.

“That’s why I’ll teach you to shoot,” Jason grinned, fixing his safety glasses before unloading the clip into the cutout. Marinette watched as small groupings gathered around the forehead, heart, and groin. “It just takes a bit of practice and a steady hand and you’ll be a natural in no time.” He smiled as he fired the last bullet before setting the gun down.

“I’m just not sure if guns are my thing,” Marinette said as Jason walked onto the range again to pick up the cut out and bring it back so they could examine the groupings, “I never took an interest in firearms, though most weapons are illegal in Paris.”

“Really? What about self-defense?” Jason asked looking down at Marinette.

“Most people would have pepper spray but it had to be less than 100 milliliters.” She shrugged, “I usually had a small can in my purse just in case luckily I only ever had to use it once.”

“Oh?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, “What happened to make you do that?”

“The heroes back home were sociable. Ladybug would give interviews and Chat Noir liked to joke with the public. Chat made a habit of dropping by my room to hang out and just talk; sometimes it was just chilling, other times he wanted advice. He was a great guy really it helped break up the routine you know.” She smiled leaning on the wall, helping Jason load bullets into the clips, “Eventually he started just coming into my room through my skylight and hung out on my chaise lounge until I got home if I wasn’t there.”

“That’s a red flag if I ever saw one,” Jason muttered, setting a clip down.

“Yeah well, I was lonely at the time my class was shunning me so any social interaction was a welcomed one. I didn’t mind though I did find it annoying when he’d try and bug me to get into Ladybug’s good graces.” She sighed rolling her eyes, “I managed to set up an interview with Ladybug for one of my ex-friends and Chat thought we were such good friends so I could put in a good word for him. I told him I wouldn’t and that Ladybug probably just wasn’t interested and he should respect that.”

“I’m guessing no one ever taught him to take no for an answer?” Jason asked looking over at Marinette as she just shrugged.

“I guess, he had it stuck in his head that he and Ladybug were soulmates because of their miraculous’ no matter how many times I or Ladybug explained that it didn’t work like that. Everything came to a head after the fall of Hawkmoth. He was publicly revealed along with Mayura, his partner, both were arrested and their families suffered from the fallout.” She set down her finished clip and crossed her arms over her chest, “Chat Noir paid me a visit about a month or so after, he… he wasn’t looking too good.”

Jason set down the gun he was working on and moved to stand beside Marinette placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I told you he had a habit of just coming into my room to wait for me,” she said her voice going a bit soft as she glanced up at Jason, “My room was a converted attic space with a balcony that you access through the skylight. To get into my room you climbed a ladder and entered through a trapdoor, it’s a good space for privacy but it’s not so great if you have to escape.”

Jason tightened his hold on her gently pulling her into his side rubbing her back arm.

“When I came up I saw my skylight was open so Chat had to be in there but I didn’t see him, that made me a little worried but I chose not to listen to it and came up anyway. Once I was fully in he closed the door and trapped me inside, he… he looked different less… stable his eyes, which normally because of the Miraculous were a toxic green, looked bloodshot like he’d been crying. He wasn’t moving with the same playful easy steps he looked unbalanced. Everything just felt wrong like this wasn’t going to end well.”

“I reached for the pepper spray I keep in my bag and had it at the ready just in case and I tried talking to him. I asked him what was wrong, I asked him why he looked so unsettled, I tried just talking to him to get a response, but he wouldn’t even look in my direction. It was like it pained him to even look at me. Eventually, he did look at me and he was just crying, he was apologizing over and over and his words made no sense. I was terrified. He made me feel like he was going to do something awful. It was like he wasn’t anything like the same person.”

Jason slid down the wall to be eye level with Marinette squeezing a bit tighter to give her comfort as she tried to find the words to continue.

“He looked at me, no he looked through me it felt like and just lunged at me. I was so scared I just sprayed him without thinking and quickly jumped out of the way. I remember hearing him scream in pain and rubbing at his eyes as he cried. It’s burned into my memory he looked at me with such pain and sorrow on his face I felt awful for what I did. The pepper spray just fell from my hands and without thinking I grabbed a scrap of fabric and some water and started to clean his face. I just couldn’t stand and watch him suffer.”

“You’re better than most Pixie,” Jason muttered, patting her shoulder.

“Chat revealed himself,” She said before quickly rushing to correct herself when she felt Jason’s body tense, “Not like that! I mean he took off the mask he showed me who his civilian self was. He dropped the transformation and revealed himself to be a boy I knew quite well and he was the son of Hawkmoth. It made so much sense then, he… he was suffering so much having to fight a war against his father. Then when the war is over he still has to fight to prove his own innocents, it had to have just been too much.”

“He took off his miraculous and gave it to me, told me to give it to Ladybug. He didn’t think Ladybug would want anything to do with him if she saw who he was. If she knew he was the son of the man they were trying to take down, he said it would break him worse to see her hate him or worse pity him.”

“So he gave his miraculous to you, someone who has some connection to Ladybug, to get it somewhere safe.” Jason hummed leaning his head back against the wall, “How is he doing?”

“A few weeks later he left Paris and moved in with his aunt and cousin. He was a good guy just mixed up with the wrong people, he was very sheltered and was raised to be seen not heard. I debate some days on reaching out to him, seeing how he’s doing, maybe catch up and rebuild the friendship we had. He’s dating one of my friends and she occasionally gives me updates about him that she thinks I need to know.”

“Well, Pixie if you ask me I say shoot him a text. He trusted you enough to unmask himself and show his most vulnerable side to you. If there’s one thing I know is that you keep those loyal to you close, I don’t know the full story with this guy. He might have hurt you, he might not have but he came to you at his weakest and trusted you enough to help him.” He said straightening up and pulled her into a firm hug, “I know you’ll make the right choice for you, I feel like you got a good handle on making the right choices.”

“Thanks, Jay,” she smiled hugging him back, “You have any other guns we can shoot, maybe I’m just not good with handguns.”

“I like the way you think Pixie.” He grinned pushing off the wall and went over to the gun cabinet opening it wide for her to see the array of handguns, rifles, and shotguns for them to choose from, “Alright pixie, pick your poison.”

~.~.~.~

“You make absolutely no sense you know that right Pixie?” Jason asked watching as Marinette grinned up at him after landing a headshot on another deranged clown cut out with the shotgun. “I mean the kickback alone on that thing should be sending you back.” He said as Marinette set the gun down giggling at Jason’s confusion.

“Well with shotgun it doesn’t have to be as accurate right?” she asked, rubbing her shoulder, “It’s scattershot so it makes it more forgiving.”

“I guess but let’s call it on that before you bust up your shoulder or bruise it.” He said taking the shotgun storing it away in the gun cabinet as Alfred came in to check on them.

“Master Jason, Miss Marinette are you two having fun?” Alfred asked, noticing all the empty shells on the floor.

“Yeah, Jason just showed me how to shoot a shotgun.” Marinette smiled, “Though my shoulder is a bit sore now.” She said rubbing it a bit harder wincing at the deep ache.

“Perhaps you two should call it quits for today and do something less… explosive.” Alfred offered, “All this gunfire can’t be good for the baby let alone quiet. I heard the shotgun from the other side of the manor.” He added before leaving.

“Well,” Jason hummed, closing the cabinet, “We should run.” He grinned picking Marinette up and broke into a dead sprint out of the gun range and through the winding halls. Marinette held on tightly a surprised shout echoing through the halls as he skidded around a corner before running for the other side of the manor.

“Just how big is this place?” Marinette asked looking around wide-eyed as they raced through the halls.

“I don’t know but I’m like 80 percent sure if someone broke in here it’d take them a week to find their way out.” Jason joked as he slowed down to a large set of double doors gently pushing the doors open before closing them tightly behind him before gently setting Marinette down on her feet, “We should be safe here for a little while though at least until Alfred comes to find us for dinner.”

“Where is here?” Marinette asked looking around a soft gasp coming from her mouth as she saw all the books lining the shelves.

“Welcome to my favorite place, the Wayne Manor Library.” Jason smiled walking to one of the shelves and plucked a book off before finding a comfortable plush chair to relax in, “Have a look around, find something to read, or if you want there are puzzles and board games in that cabinet over there.” He added motioning to a cabinet in the corner.

Marinette wandered around the shelves looking over the books, she noticed some were much more loved than others as they have visible use while others looked to be brand new. She eventually settled on a well-loved adventure book and carried it back over to the chairs and took a seat near Jason as she curled up to read.

The following few hours were much calmer than the previous bonding activity, instead of a loud bang to hurt the ears there were jokes and laughs about the antics the protagonists in their books got up to. Marinette smiled from her position lying upside down on the chair with her head hanging off as she read lines from her book. 

“ _ Before you leave Gabriel may I offer you some key advice before you go to visit the Sirodanes? _ ” Marinette spoke her voice lowered and accented to sound like a Viking man, “ _ Take a larger cart they value strength as well. _ ” she finished before bursting into giggles.

“So wait,” Jason chuckled looking over at her, “Gabriel and Eclipse are leaving the Vryhuns with a big cart just full of presents, and the Thane is telling them they need a bigger one?” he smiled.

“Yeah from what I gathered the Vryhun are really big on strength and bravery which Eclipse had in spades so everyone was trying to court her, so they all gave her presents. It’s rude to just turn them down or throw them away so instead they’re taking them with them.” Marinette giggled sitting up and closed the book setting it aside, “Though if the Sirodanes are the same I feel a bit sorry for Eclipse she’ll never get any peace from the suitors.”

“I don’t know, maybe she likes the attention I mean, she stuck around Gabriel and all he seems to do is fawn over her and shower her in praise.” Jason said, closing his book and set it aside, “Who’s to say she isn’t using all these presents to make Gabriel jealous.” He grinned, wiggling his eyebrow.

“Oh what a semi-immortal woman can’t hang around an eccentric man who is determined to explore some hidden islands in the middle of uncharted waters?” Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow, “Not everyone has to date you know, and besides I don’t think Gabriel could handle Eclipse in a romantic setting.”

“Eh you got me there she seems really dominant.” Jason chuckled leaning back in his seat, “Though which did you like more sitting here reading or shooting?”

“Hmm I like both; this was a nice way to wind down after the shooting and I got to find a new book series to read.” She smiled looking at the book, “Do you have the others?”

“Probably unless the author is still working on them.” He shrugged, getting up from his seat and grabbing his books, going over to the shelves to put them away. Marinette relaxed in her chair taking a deep breath as she sunk into the plush cushions further the calm and quiet helping to lull her into a semi-conscious state.

Jason came back after a while noticing Marinette barely awake and smiled grabbing a blanket and set it over her before taking his seat again and picked up another book nearby to keep reading. The library fell into a soft silence with only Marinette’s gentle breathing and the occasional rustle of paper as Jason turned the pages.

~.~.~.~

“Now tell me  _ why _ you thought it would be wise to leave Todd alone with Marinette.” Damian grit out through clenched teeth as he gripped his sword tightly. “In what world is it ever a smart idea to leave Todd alone with anyone?” he growled.

“Now it can’t be that bad Little D.,” Dick said, keeping his hands up in a calming manner as Tim stayed behind him, “I’m sure everything is okay.”

“We all heard the shotgun, Grayson.” Damian snapped, advancing only stopped by a loud clearing of the throat.

All three turned and looked at Alfred standing in the doorway, “Master Damian please refrain from causing your brother’s bodily harm in the house, blood is quite hard to get out of antique rugs.” He said looking at Damian as he lowered his sword still glaring at the other two, “Now I’ve come to inform you that Miss. Marinette and Master Jason have vacated the gun range. I do believe they are now hiding out in the library so rest assured they are no longer doing any dangerous activities.”

“Thank you, Alfred.” Tim nodded as Damian visibly relaxed knowing Marinette was no longer alone with Jason and firearms.

“Now I must go begin preparations for dinner, please do try to not harm each other.” Alfred nodded before making his way out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Once Alfred was far away Damian looked over at his two brothers with a cold death glare, “If  _ anything _ is out of place on Marinette thanks to you allowing her to be alone with Jason unsupervised for  _ hours _ . I will make it my life’s goal to make you regret ever entering this manor.”

“She’s fine Jason isn’t that bad,” Dick said, trying to calm Damian down.

“He cut Tim’s throat.” He snapped.

“It was an accident!” Tim shouted before getting a pained expression, “Maybe, look, it was house rules not to bring up shared traumas.” He glared.

“Okay, how about we all calm down and go to the library and just see how everything is doing? What could they possibly do in the library but read or play a card game.” Dick said trying to placate his two youngest brothers.

“Fine.” Damian glared putting his sword away stalking out of the room.

Dick and Tim exchanged glances before following behind him keeping a few paced behind to not receive his wrath once more. They silently made their way through the halls until coming to the double doors of the library. Damian pushed the doors open looking around until his eyes landed on Marinette curled up in a chair with a blanket over her and Jason seated near her reading.

Jason looked up and waved at them putting his book aside, “Hey guys Pixie’s just taking a quick nap.” He smiled keeping his voice low.

“Todd, care to explain why we heard gunshots.” Damian glared as he quickly headed for Marinette.

“Hmm could be because I showed her how to shoot.” Jason shrugged grinning wide, “She’s a natural, she shot Joker's head off like three times.” he chuckled.

“You let her use the shotgun?!” Dick gasped looking horrified, “Jason she is five foot and pregnant what made you think that was a good idea?” he hissed.

“Can you all keep it down?” Marinette groaned, blinking her eyes open, “this is a library.”

“Habibti, are you okay? You’re not bruised or burned anywhere right?” Damian asked, trying to look her over.

“I’m fine Dami, just a sore shoulder but I’ll live.” She yawned shifting around to sit up properly, “It was a lot of fun but don’t know if I’ll keep up shooting it’s really loud.” she hummed.

“How about you do not do any more shooting until after the baby is born and you’re all healed up,” Damian said sitting in the chair with Marinette pulling her to sit across his lap.

“Fine no more guns,” Marinette giggled rolling her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. Damian nodded content with that and relaxed back in the chair. They all fell into comfortable chatter talking about what they were all getting up to; however, it felt more like an interrogation for Jason about just what he was having Marinette shoot.

Marinette watched on in amusement as the three eldest seemed ready to go to war over letting her shoot some guns. All too soon the library doors opened as Alfred entered calling their attention, “Dinner is ready young masters.” He said bowing before exiting the room making his way down to the kitchen.

“Well, I think today has been a lot of fun.” Marinette smiled climbing out of Damian's lap stretching her back out, “I might actually get a good night's sleep tonight.” She added before she made her way out of the library the boys following behind her like overgrown ducklings. Soon everyone was taking their seats at the table and settled in to enjoy their dinner.

Everyone was eating and having fun chatting about different topics, Jason couldn’t stop talking about Marinette’s skill with a shotgun, Dick had to make sure he praised her on her flexibility, and Tim just noted her keen eyes and how perceptive she was. Marinette blushed and smiled at all the praise trying to deflect as much as possible. At some point Bruce had snuck in and watched all the children eat and share stories, he smiled softly just enjoying the chatter and pleasant atmosphere.

All too soon dinner was over and everyone was going their separate ways for their evening routines, Marinette made her way to Damian’s room and gathered her clothes before heading in to take a shower. She set her clothes down on the counter as Tikki reappeared stretching out as she layout on top of Marinette’s pajamas.

“Sorry to keep you locked up all day,” she said as she turned the shower on and waited for the water to warm up, “We can’t risk the others seeing you.”

“I know Marinette at least now I can stretch out and relax.” Tikki hummed relaxing on the soft fabric, “when you bake in the morning can I get white chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies?” she asked looking up at Marinette.

“If they have the ingredients to make it then yes,” Marinette smiled and hopped into the shower to clean up from the day taking her time to gently wash her hair and scrub off all the sweat and grime from the day. Once she was cleaned and wrapped up in a fluffy bathrobe she was nearly asleep on her feet as she took her time to blow dry her hair until it fell in gentle waves down her back.

Tikki had fallen asleep during Marinette’s shower so she gently picked her up and set her down on a few folded towels so she could get dressed. Marinette gathered Tikki up and carried her out to her purse and gently laid her down placing a handkerchief over her like a blanket before gently kissing her forehead and moved to lie in bed and get some much-needed sleep.

Damian came in not long after Marinette had turned in for the night and smiled before going about his own evening routine and climbed into bed giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead before laying back pulling her to his chest as he fell asleep.


	8. Family Bonding: Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for the birthday wishes it was very sweet and made my day better. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter as well I look forward to any comments or theories you have for future chapters

Just like the previous night, Marinette works close to 3 AM and slowly climbed out of the bed trying not to wake Damian. She stretched and walked over to her suitcase grabbing her sewing kit and the jacket she needed to finish for Jagged before making her way out of the bedroom. She carefully closed the door and made her way down the hall, she wandered around for a while to familiarize herself with the manor a bit more before trying to retrace her steps from the previous night to find the den she and Tim spent the night in working.

She made her way down the steps keeping her footsteps light as she headed for the den. She noticed a soft flickering light coming from inside the room and figured Tim had already set up his computer and case files for the night. Rounding the corner she had to stifle her squeak upon seeing not Tim, but a very exhausted looking Bruce nursing a cup of coffee and watching infomercials on the TV.

Bruce looked over locking eyes with Marinette as she stood frozen in the doorway wide-eyed looking at him. “Oh, hello Marinette what are you doing up so late?” he asked sipping his coffee.

“I um…” she said looking around for a reason, “I couldn’t sleep and Tim said if I wanted I could come in here when he’s working and keep him company. I’ll just… uh go now.” She mumbled turning to leave.

“Oh no don’t mind me come on in, Tim hit a wall and is sleeping tonight if you want to sew in here that’s fine I won’t disturb you,” Bruce said getting to his feet and made to leave the room.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to Mr. Wayne. I’ll just go back to Damian’s room and sew; it is your house.” She quickly said flustered at the idea of kicking _Bruce Wayne_ from a room in his own home.

“Marinette,” Bruce smiled, “you have just as much right to this room as anyone else in this manor if you want to sit in here and sew then you can.” He said gently.

“Thank you but I don’t want you to just leave because I’m here.” She mumbled looking down a bit embarrassed.

“How about I sit in that armchair and you take the couch.” Bruce offered motioning to the chair, “We each have our space and if either of us leaves then the other isn’t to feel like they forced the other out. Does that sound okay?” he asked.

Marinette went quiet for a little before nodding and moved to take a seat on the couch as Bruce moved to the armchair and settled in taking a long drink from his mug. Marinette sat down curling her legs up and tucking them under her as she opened her sewing kit and began to finish the stitching on the jacket she had.

The two sat in silence the only noise being that of the quiet infomercials playing on the TV, though Bruce was looking at the screen it was clear he wasn’t really watching what was on the TV. Instead, he seemed to just be spacing out as he drank his cold coffee using the TV as more of an excuse than anything. Marinette watched him from the corner of her eyes as she worked time passed slowly as she carefully finished the last few details on the jacket before Bruce broke the silence.

“Marinette,” he started keeping his voice even so as not to startle the girl as she looked over humming to let him know she was listening, “I understand if this is too much to ask but I am curious, how did you come to be in Harley and Ivy’s care?”

Marinette’s hands stilled as she let that question roll over in her head for a few moments. Bruce waited patiently just watching as Marinette seemed to fight with herself on just how much to give up. Eventually, she let out a soft sigh and leaned back in her seat looking over at Bruce, “My parents didn’t want me.”

Bruce straightened up getting a more serious look in his eye as he leaned forward, “Can you elaborate?” he asked his voice laced with concern as he watched the petite woman.

“My parents ran a very successful bakery back in Paris, it can be argued they cared more about the bakery than me since I was on my own a lot. I was mature and responsible so they didn’t see the harm in leaving me to fend for myself and when I got older I learned to cook and bake from them. I’d help in the bakery making some treats or manning the register so I know how it all worked.” Marinette sighed looking up at the ceiling, “My last year in Paris there was this girl set on ruining my life in some ways she did.”

Bruce took note it was probably the same girl Tim had mentioned that morning, the one who lied and turned others against Marinette. He kept quiet instead waiting for her to continue not wanting to force her and cause her to clam up instead.

“She did a bang-up job on turning the class against me for a long time it felt like I had no one but my family. When my friends in the class instead came back to me and apologized it must have really riled her up seeing she couldn’t control the whole class. She set her sights on another way to ruin me my job and my family.” Marinette turned her head to look at Bruce taking note of his tensed posture and how he looked more like a concerned parent than she remembered her parents looking for the last year of her stay with them.

“I run an online boutique as you know, it was very popular even among a few celebrities.” She sighed smiling at the memory of when she put up her first website, “It functioned under my real name as the brand but she decided to ruin it. She’d leave false reviews; put in multiple orders to fill up the queue so real customers couldn’t get commissions done. She ruined that site made it unusable and I took a blow to both my money and my credibility to some of the new clients. I sent out apology emails to everyone and closed the site down completely erased it and for a while just worked through my email until my friend Max set up a new site under my new brand name.”

“I’m guessing the new site worked out much better?” Bruce asked watching Marinette closely.

“Much better there was better security and all reviews are moderated so no one can just post fake ones they have to pass an authenticity check, the profile has to be at least one month old, has to have made one purchase, and the review has to be about the item they bought. Each purchase had a unique code included in their thank you card sent in the package containing their items. If they wanted to leave a review it was stated in the thank you card to put the code in when prompted so they could leave their review, without the code they couldn’t leave one making it so random people couldn’t just spam bad reviews if it was a bad review it was genuine and I’d reach out to fix their issue.” She smiled sitting up and looked back down at the jacket, “saved me a lot of worry about her trying to do that again since she couldn’t leave a review without actually buying something from me which she would never do.”

“Smart way to go about preventing false reviews what if they threw away the thank you card or lost the code?” Bruce asked intrigued on how she went about fixing a human's natural ability to forget and lose things.

“Oh, that’s easy, when an order is placed it’s rerouted to my business email where communication with the client begins. I get measurements, the style they want, color choices, a lot of back and forth on what they want as well as progress pictures so they can see and if they want can change anything in the process. If they lose their thank you card, which I know celebrities often do as they have a lot more going on to just keep a small scrap of paper thanking them for their purchase, they can always email me for the code so they can leave their review.” she explained, “I want to get reviews on my work so while I had to make it hard for just any review to be left I still want to make it possible for my clients to give honest feedback on my work. Some might find it frustrating but I did what I had to, to make sure what happened to my first site doesn’t happen again.”

“I can see how it’d be a bit frustrating but if you’re still getting business as well as reviews posted then your clients must not be too bothered by it.” Bruce nodded leaning back in his seat, “You mentioned she targeted both your job and your family. What did she do to cause trouble with your family?” 

“She spread rumors about me to customers of my parents' bakery, always playing the concerned classmate. Occasionally she’d even go into the bakery when I wasn’t there to tell these concerns right to my parents. Seeing how they raised me you’d think they would know their daughter better.” Marinette said, her tone sounding just a touch bitter as she continued, “Though when you remember I practically raised myself it’s not too hard to believe they don’t actually know me.”

“Some rumors included, I was stalking my classmates and trying to blackmail them to do work for me. I was stealing from the bakery because my online business wasn’t doing as well as I wanted it to. I was bullying her because she was popular and I wasn’t. The list goes on but it got so bad my parents basically kicked me out of the house said I could only take what I had paid for myself.” She sighed looking down and finished the jacket off.

“I’m guessing it was quite a bit given you had a successful online business,” Bruce commented as Marinette set the jacket aside and started packing up her sewing kit.

“Yeah, I called up a few friends of mine to help pack everything my parents watched over our shoulders to make sure I didn’t take anything that wasn’t mine. Once my room was cleared out I went to stay with another friend while I figured out what to do. Technically since I wasn’t an adult yet it could be argued my parents illegally abandoned me and I guess they knew that cause when I called my grandma she got legal custody of me within days. She let me finish out the year there while I stayed with my friend then I decided I didn’t want to be in Paris anymore so I moved here to finish out my last year of high school.”

“And you chose to do it online so you wouldn’t have to deal with being the new kid?” Bruce asked curiously as to why she didn’t just choose to enroll in a normal class setting.

“Can you blame me for wanting to go virtual? My old class was all my friends' people I thought I could trust then all it took was one girl with a silver tongue and they all turned their backs on me. At least with online classes I only have to work with the teacher and there’s rarely group projects so I can have all my work done and not have to worry about others.” She shrugged relaxing back on the couch setting her sewing kit aside.

“I can see how that would be better for your mental health after what you had just gone through.” he nodded setting his empty mug aside, “How did you come into the care of Harley and Ivy if your grandmother had custody of you.”

“My grandmother is a wild spirit she loves to travel she never stays in place too long and that is difficult for someone trying to finish school. She left me with my friend to finish out school in Paris and when I told her I wanted to come here for my last year of high school and my college years she and I looked into housing options. At first, we were just going to rent an apartment for me to stay in alone but that seemed way too dangerous given Gotham’s reputation. Then she remembered an old friend she had from her years of travel.” she hummed tilting her head trying to remember how her grandmother phrased it, “She said she knew Harley from back in her gymnastic years, she saw her in some competitions and they became friends. I think she met Ivy while out on a nature hike or something I don't remember exactly but she met them both separately."

“Your grandmother just happened to know two of the most well-known supervillains in Gotham and trusted you in their care?” Bruce asked watching Marinette closely.

“My grandma said she would trust those two women with her life. She knows what they do and she also knows they would never harm someone she cared about. She didn't just drop me off and say goodbye she did a trial period to see if it would work out. It was awkward I won't lie, I didn't know how to really act around them I felt really out of my comfort zone. However, they tried their best to make me feel at home and they've never done anything to make me distrust them.”

“Have they committed any crimes while you’ve been in their care?”

“No they were upstanding citizens.” she smiled looking over at him, “Ivy said when she looked at me it was like looking at a wilting neglected flower in need of love and care. Harley said I looked like I lost all the spark and fun a girl should have. They seemed more focused on fixing my problems and helping my mental health than doing crimes. Not too sure how I managed that but after I was, in their eyes at least, better then they did some minor crimes some thefts here, some aggravated assault there but nothing like what they did before.”

“You don’t seem to bothered by their crimes,” Bruce noted raising an eyebrow at how nonchalant she was.

“When you spend a good chunk of your preteen years dealing with an emotional vampire of a supervillain you tend to not care if the only crimes now happening around you is that your mum stole some plants from a nursery or your maman decided it was best to make it that the local rapist can’t walk again.” She said, “I’m sure they’re still committing big-scale crimes I just don’t know about it and if I don’t know then it’s not happening in my world.”

“Ignorance is bliss.” he hummed nodding as Marinette shrugged her shoulders and turned to watch the late-night infomercials on the tv. 

The two fell into a comfortable silence, Bruce thinking over everything he had learned and Marinette debating on if she could still do her usual Sunday baking in a few hours now that she finished her commission work. They both watched the mindless commercials on the screen between old 80’s sitcoms before Bruce let out a long yawn and rose to his feet.

“I should probably go to sleep it is late and you should do the same.” He said slowly getting to his feet and reached for the remote to turn off the TV.

“Mr. Wayne-” Marinette started but got cut off by Bruce's low chuckle.

“Marinette please you're carrying my grandchild just call me Bruce.” Bruce smiled picking up his empty coffee mug.

“Okay, um Bruce I normally do baking on Sunday mornings and I usually begin within the next hour or so,” she said averting her eyes as Bruce stared down at her, “can I use your kitchen to do some baking?” she asked her voice getting softer the closer she got to the end.

“Of course you can, though fair warning Alfred is king in the kitchen so what he says goes.” Bruce warned as he went to leave, “Most of my sons are banned from the kitchen but seeing how you grew up in a bakery I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” he chuckled leaving the room.

Marinette watched him go before settling back in the darkened room taking the time to think over the private interactions she’s had over the last few days. She smiled softly as she placed a hand over her stomach lightly stroking the still flat area, “I think we’ll be okay, and I can’t wait to tell the others about you.” she whispered as she got up and made her way back to Damian's room with her project and supplies so she could change and get started on her baking.

“Should I make bread and cookies, perhaps some muffins or scones for breakfast.” she hummed as she made her way down to the kitchen already thinking of everything she could make. “I’ll have to see what they have ingredients-wise.” she hummed walking into the kitchen her tablet close to her side as she walked into the pantry to survey the goods they had already letting her mind run wild on all the baking possibilities.

She was so focused on what she could make she didn’t hear Alfred entering the kitchen and walking to the pantry, “Good morning Miss. Marinette.” He said his voice was cool and even as normal.

Marinette jolted spinning around looking up at Alfred wide-eyed, “Oh uh morning Alfred.” she blushed, “Um Mr- I mean uh Bruce said I could use the kitchen for my Sunday baking.” she rushed out.

“Oh well then allow me to join you it’s not often others want to do any cooking or baking though it could be because I’ve forbidden them.” Alfred lightly chuckled, “What are you planning to make?”

“I wasn’t too sure yet I was getting a feel for what all you had before I committed to a solid idea on what to make,” she said turning to look at the shelves again.

Alfred nodded, “then I’ll be in the kitchen for when you are ready to begin.” he said bowing and exited to go wait for her as he looked through the fridge.


	9. Family Bonding: Alfred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's started up again so I'll probably be slower on updates while I focus on my classes but I promise not to abandon this fic because I have so many ideas for the future chapters.

Baking with Alfred turned out to be quite relaxing; the silence wasn’t awkward as it had been with Bruce in the beginning. She didn’t need to be taught anything like with Jason, and there wasn’t any prying for her old life. It was just two people sharing a kitchen as they made their recipes, occasionally there were soft words exchanged as they moved around each other or they would ask for an ingredient the other had.

Marinette allowed her body to fully relax as she was kneading some dough on the kitchen island while staring out the window over the sink. Her tablet sat near her propped up so she could read the recipe she was following, soft music lightly playing from the speakers as she turned and smacked the dough onto the counter before shaping it into a perfect loaf to go into the oven.

“Who is the artist?” Alfred asked, passing Marinette a cookie sheet for her to set the bread loaf onto.

“Pardon?” she asked looking up at him startled at the sudden question as she took the sheet from him.

“The music you’re playing,” Alfred said nodding towards the tablet, “It sounds to just be guitar so I was curious about the artist.”

“Oh, my friend Luka, he's a musician and a year older than me. He graduated already and is in college for music. He likes to send me his demos to get my thoughts on them. I have a playlist for all the songs he’s played in.” Marinette smiled moving the loaf off to the side as she moved to wash her hands.

Alfred nodded as he grabbed some eggs from the fridge and began whipping up an egg wash as Marinette started on some cookie batter. The two fell back into a comfortable silence as Marinette carefully weighed out the ingredients and mixed them. “If you don’t mind me asking Miss. Marinette, are you still close with your friends in Paris?”

“Oh I don’t mind,” Marinette smiled, “I am still as close as I can be with me being across the ocean.” She giggled softly as she sifted in some flour, “I video chat with them on Sundays when I’m baking they’ll probably call at some point while we’re in here.”

“If that’s the case then feel free to answer when they call. I wouldn’t want to take your time away from your friends.” He smiled as the oven beeped signaling it being reading for their first round of pastries. Marinette watched as he took the trays filled with different goodies and loaded them into the oven, setting a timer on the counter before turning back to his recipe.

The two fell into a comfortable silence once only the sound of mixing and the soft clinking of dishes moving around or the running water from the sink filling the room. All too soon a loud jingle was heard from Marinette’s tablet signaling a phone call.

Marinette turned to look at the time and got a soft smile before dusting her hands off and went to tap the tablet to answer the call. It took a couple of seconds for the call to connect but when it did Marinette couldn’t help but let her smile widen when her friends all filled the screen with a loud, “GOOD MORNING!” Marinette quickly lowered the volume on the tablet not wanting their shouts to possibly wake anyone in the house.

“And good afternoon to you,” Marinette giggled as she turned back to her bowl and continued with her mixing, “What have you all been up to?” she asked, reaching for the eggs she had cracked earlier to mix in.

“The usual,” Alix said leaning back in her seat as she crossed her arms behind her head, “just trying to survive while the class loses more brain cells each day.”

“Not all of them I think Juleka and Rose are finally seeing the light,” Luka hummed as he worked on a piece of sheet music, “I think Prince Ali finally asked about who Lila was and now they’re starting to piece things together.”

“Well that’s good to hear, it’s ridiculous any of you fell for that lying snake for so long utterly ridiculous,” Chloe said flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder pointedly ignoring Sabrina’s eye roll.

“How are you doing Marinette… where are you?” Sabrina asked, causing the others on her side to lean forward and take a closer look at Marinette’s background.

“Yeah, Mari where are you?” Kim asked, “I’ve seen your apartment's kitchen every Sunday for a year that is not your apartment. Where are Bud and Lou?”

Marinette felt a blush starting to creep up her neck as she stepped around the tablet to put the cookie batter in the fridge to chill. She took longer than needed, taking a few seconds to take a few calming breaths before pulling a stool out from the island to sit before her tablet.

“Well, a lot has happened in the last week since we spoke.” She said smiling nervously noticing Alfred in the corner of her eye giving her an encouraging smile.

“What could have happened in just a week?” Nathaniel asked, leaning on Marc as they both tilted their head curious.

“Well she is in Gotham a lot can happen in a short amount of time in a place like that.” Kagami said crossing her arms as she watched Marinette closely, “Mari-Hime, what happened you seem nervous.”

“Before I tell you what’s happened in the last seven days I need a promise from all of you.” Marinette said taking on a more serious tone watching as all her friends also straightened up getting a mix of concern and seriousness as they waited for her to continue, “Under no circumstance are any of you to fly out here, teleport, hitch a ride or do anything that will cause you to end up in my physical presence.”

“Okay… but why?” Max was the first to ask as the others all nodded, muttering their confusion at Marinette’s demand for them to not come to visit her.

“Promise me.” She said instead of an answer watching them closely.

One by one they all let out a sigh before agreeing, some even going so far to show their hands so that she could see they weren’t crossing any fingers. Once everyone finished swearing they wouldn’t try to come to visit her they all leaned in and asked just what was going on.

“Okay so as Sabrina pointed out this isn’t my apartment, this is the kitchen in my boyfriend’s home… Wayne Manor.” She said her voice going a little quiet at the end and winced at Chloe’s scream of disbelief, “Chloe please.”

“Oh no Dupain-Cheng!” Chloe shouted before quieting at the deafening shout around her about the name, “Sorry sorry force of habit, Maribug are you telling us your Dami is the youngest Wayne heir of the most powerful family in Gotham?”

“Um… yes…” Marinette said curling in on herself as silence settled over her friends, all of them seem to need a moment to come to terms with this latest revelation.

“Honestly we shouldn’t be surprised.” Alix said breaking the silence as all the others looked at her before they all began to nod and mutter their agreements, “If anyone would nab someone like Damian let's be glad it’s Mari and not Lie-la.”

“Don’t make me gag.” Nathaniel muttered rolling his eyes, “Okay but you’re in your boyfriends’ house that must mean you two finally met each other’s families.”

“Yeah, and my mom’s got into a minor custody battle with Mr. Wayne.” Marinette giggled, “I now get to spend weekends and holidays here so I can meet and get to know his family. They were so determined to meet me that they teamed up to keep me and Damian away from each other so they could get to know me alone. Honestly, kind of weird but it was fun either way.”

“Well so long as you’re having fun and they’re treating you right.” Luka smiled at her in the way only an older sibling can.

“Though that’s not all the news I have to share,” Marinette said once again, getting a small nervous look on her face as her friends all went silent and waited for her to finish, “Remember you can’t rush over here.” She said waiting for everyone to nod or for Chloe to roll her eyes. Marinette took a slow deep breath and reached up putting a finger over the mute button before resolving herself for what was about to happen, “I’m pregnant.” She said before quickly pressing mute.

It took only a few seconds for most of the guys to be shoved out of the frame, Chloe, Sabrina, Kagami, Kim, and Marc seemed to be in a shouting match as they tried to fight over who got to be on screen. Marinette watched the silent screen as Alfred came over setting some tea down beside her making sure to keep out of frame as her friends had the silent, to her, fight over the screen.

Several minutes passed before Chloe managed to take the tablet they were using and ran off locking herself in the bathroom before she turned to look at Marinette and quickly wrote on a paper off-screen before holding it up to read,  _ ‘Take. Me. Off. Mute. NOW!’ _ Marinette took another deep breath before tapping the button and shouting could be heard in the background as well as bangs on the door.

“Marinette what, and I cannot stress this enough,  _ the fuck _ ?!” Chloe said her voice tight as she stared Marinette down through the screen, “How  _ dare _ you make me promise not to come there when you are pregnant!” she screeched.

“Did you have to steal the tablet?” Marinette asked her tone sheepish.

“Marinette do you know how this will look?” Chloe asked her tone serious and grave, “I don’t want you getting hurt by those vultures they call reporters. Not to mention if Lila catches wind of this she’ll say you’re trying to trap him.”

“That’s why only you guys know and our families. I wanted you guys to hear it from me. I'm looking for a doctor right now, someone we trust we’re going to not tell anyone who the father is unless we can trust them. I don’t want this getting out as much as you don’t want it to because you’re right they’ll not only try to paint me as some gold digger trying to trap him but given that I’m still a minor until summer they might try to paint Damian as something he’s not.”

“What is your plan Mari,” Chloe asked as the noise outside seemed to die down now that everyone was presumably pressing their ears against the door to listen in.

“I plan to continue to lay low, my classes are online so I don’t have to worry about anyone at school seeing my pregnancy. American school years end late May to early June and I just found out I was pregnant earlier this week. If I’m doing my math right about when I missed my period and when I got the positive test then we can guestimate that my due date would be around August.” Marinette said tapping her fingers on the table as if she was clicking away on a calculator, “that means my final trimester will be in the summer months after I’ve graduated and I’m sure I can convince my moms and the Wayne’s to let me stay here during the summer so when I go into labor we can keep it as quiet as possible and away from the media.”

“Okay that’s great and all but Mari you can’t keep yourself locked away for nine months you’re going to lose your mind,” Kim shouted through the door.

“I’ll figure something out you all know I always do.” Marinette smiled as Chloe let out a long overdramatic sigh before turning and opened the door stepping back out as everyone crowded around the screen again.

“Are you showing?” Marc asked quietly then blushed brightly when everyone turned to look at him.

“Sorry, Marc not yet I don’t even know if this little stomach bug even has a heartbeat yet.” Marinette giggled.

“Stomach bug? That’s a cute nickname.” Nathaniel smiled turning to look back at Marinette, “Did your moms come up with that?”

“Heh yeah, Maman Harley has been calling it my stomach bug since we got a positive pregnancy test.” She blushed giggling softly.

“Well, now the most important question.” Sabrina asked, drawing everyone's attention, “when’s the baby shower?”

Silence filled the call once more as Marinette’s finger hovered over the mute button once more in case they began shouting again. Surprisingly no shouting began instead they were all debating on what gifts they could get the new baby. Marinette felt warmth flood into her chest as her friends fought over the proper gifts to give to a newborn and when they should hold the baby shower.

“Okay please calm down,” Marinette giggled, “we still have a long way until the due date. I think I’ll have the shower in my third trimester and I don’t think you guys will have to get me anything. Mr. Wayne was very excited about this baby so I’ll be more surprised if you manage to find a gift he hasn’t already bought by the time the shower comes around. Instead, I’d just like to have you all here with me.” She smiled looking over the faces of her friends as they all calmed down.

“Okay fine when you know for sure when your due date is we’ll talk more about the baby shower.” Chloe said flipping her hair over her shoulder again, “I am bringing the best gift though, like hell I’m letting some middle-aged billionaire upstage me.”

Before Marinette could say anything another voice answered, “This middle-aged billionaire is the grandfather to that child I will buy them whatever they need.”

The call went silent as Marinette slowly turned to see Alfred standing off to the side just in the frame of the tablet as poised and professional as always and Bruce standing just behind Marinette with a look of amusement on his face as the teens on the tablet were silently freaking out.

Chloe lacking any and all self-preservation skills instead chose to stand by her words, “I refuse to let you upstage me.” She repeated starring Bruce Wayne down.

“We shall see then young lady.” Bruce chuckled and walked off around the island to pour himself a mug of coffee and grab a few scones sitting out before leaving the kitchen.

“I think I felt my soul leave my body.” Marc whimpered causing the tension to break as everyone started rambling about their feelings of having Bruce Wayne staring them down through video chat.

“Hey Mari, think you can put in a good word for me to get into the Wayne tech department?” Max asked when they finally seemed to calm down.

“I’ll try.” She giggled as the oven timer went off, “Though we should end the call here I have to finish these pastries and help Alfred clean up before breakfast.” She said much to the groans of the others before they were saying their goodbyes and wishing her a good day and promises of calls and texts later when she was back home.

Once the call was finished and Marinette set the tablet down she let out a long sigh before gulping down her now cold tea. “They seem like quite the lively bunch.” Alfred hummed taking the finished bread out of the oven before walking over to pick up the now empty teacup.

“Yeah but I love them.” She smiled climbing off of the stool and fetched the cookie dough from the fridge and started rolling out little balls to line a prepared cookie sheet. “They’ve been with me through some tough times.”

“That Chloe girl seems to act like quite a Queen Bee,” Alfred remarked watching Marinette out of the corner of his eye.

“Yes but that’s just part of her charm.” Marinette hummed, picking up the filled cookie sheet and putting it in the oven before setting a new timer, “It takes a little bit of extra work to be able to handle Chloe.”

Alfred nodded, “That other girl, the Japanese one she seemed to be quite serious had a bit of a dragon’s air about her.” He added this time noticing Marinette tense for just a split second before she went around and began gathering the dirty dishes to clean them.

“Yes well, she is a skilled fencer so it’s only natural she’d be fierce as a dragon.” Marinette smiled eyeing Alfred out of the corner of her eye.

The two fell into silence as they washed dishes side by side watching the sun slowly rise to coat the dewy back gardens into a glittering light. Marinette tried to not let it show just how tense she was getting at Alfred’s seemingly innocent comments.

“Miss Marinette I do not mean to put you on edge I just wish to let you know I will not tell anyone.” Alfred said, setting a bowl aside on the drying rack, “I know it would be quite painful to lose a friend like that.”

Marinette looked up at him trying to keep her face neutral as she locked eyes with him, “You won’t tell the others?”

“I will do nothing to aid them if they choose to go down that path of your life,” Alfred said smiling kindly, “Though I don’t think you’ll have to worry too much if you were able to hide from so many in your home town for three years then I have faith you’ll be able to hide for a few more months.”

Marinette nodded drying her hands and went to get the cookies as the timer went off, “Thank you, Alfred,” she yawned, pulling the cookies out of the oven.

“You are quite welcome Miss Marinette now I’ll finish in here why don’t you go sleep some more.” Alfred said, taking the cookie sheet from her, “You must be exhausted after not sleeping for the past few nights.”

“Yeah I think I’ll just have a scone and go take a nap.” she yawned grabbing one of the scones from the tray Bruce had grabbed his from and slowly ventured off towards Damian’s room nibbling on her pastry as she went.

Silence filled the kitchen once more as Marinette left, Alfred finished cleaning up and began work on breakfast all too soon the rest of the Wayne family came in and gathered around the island all looking at Alfred as if he held all the answers they needed.

Bruce made his way back in as well and took a seat after refilling his coffee mug and waited, watching as his sons stared down their pseudo grandfather, “I don’t think they’ll stop until you tell them something.” he chuckled.

Alfred looked over the three eldest Wayne boys before pouring Tim a glass of coffee and simply said, “Marinette’s former name was Dupain-Cheng and one of the girls mentioned a Lila.” Once the words left his mouth he turned to the stove and began cooking up eggs and bacon.

“Well, replacement do your thing.” Jason grinned as Tim downed his mug of coffee and pulled his laptop onto the island counter and began typing away at a speed that could only be accomplished by a sleep-deprived coffee addicted gremlin.


	10. Doctor's Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari finally sees a doctor now I need a little help from all of you. I need you to vote on what Mari's little Stomach Bug is gonna be naturally the most popular will be what she ends up with so cast your vote! 
> 
> LINK REMOVED
> 
> Thank you to everyone who voted I’ll be using the results gathered and I hope everyone's happy with what the final tally was.

“Damian’s not home right?” Tim asked, making his way into the Batcave where all the other bats sans Damian were sitting around the computer.

“No, tomorrow’s pixies first appointment with that new doctor so he decided to stay the night to give her moral support since she’s never been to a gyno before.” Jason said looking up from the files he was reading over, “honestly from what I’ve heard about what happens during those exams I don’t blame her for wanting a little support before going.”

“It’s all routine and can’t be any worse than the baby-making process.” Dick hummed typing away on the computer.

“I think that’s enough talk about that; why did you want to know Tim?” Bruce asked looking over at his second youngest.

“I found more info on Marinette thought I’d share with you all while Damian wasn’t here to stop me or compromise the data,” he explained walking over to the bat computer connecting his laptop to it.

The other men all sat silently around waiting for Tim to begin his presentation as he sorted through differently encrypted files before bringing up a few pictures. “To begin her original name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her parents were bakers back in France, Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng,” Tim said pointing them out.

“Marinette told me they essentially kicked her out,” Bruce said crossing his arms, “They believed the words of some liar and threw her out. She lived with a friend her last year in Paris before moving here.”

“Wait, hold on,” Dick said turning to Bruce, “Her parents kicked her out when she was still a minor? Isn’t that illegal?”

“Yes, and they knew that, she mentioned that when she told her grandmother she came and took custody from her parents, who seemed more than happy to hand it over, and let her stay to finish out that school year with a friend then moved here to finish out her schooling.” Bruce nodded.

“Yeah that all tracks to what I found,” Tim nodded, showing them documents next, “I have here the transfer of custody, her transcript for moving here, as well as the adoption papers for Ivy and Harley. I also went ahead and started running some background checks on the people still in her phone.” he added typing away.

“Anyone, we should be worried about?” Jason asked leaning back in his seat content to just watching Tim work, “She told me a bit about one of her friends’ guy seemed a bit sketch when he was a Paris hero though now I think he’s meh but never got a name from her.”

“You said he was one of the heroes?” Tim asked looking over at Jason.

“Yeah, she said he gave up his miraculous after the fight because his dad was the villain and he didn’t think Ladybug would want anything to do with him if she found out who he was so he bit the bullet and gave it up. He left Paris shortly after to live with his aunt.” Jason said looking around at the others.

“If the villain were outed then it’d be easy to find out who his son was,” Tim said, turning back to the computer the clicking of keys filling the Batcave as he searched through multiple French websites. The other three just watched as screen after screen flew by before settling on a trashy tabloid-like website.

“I don’t think this is what could be considered a credible source Timmy,” Dick winced looking over all the clickbait titles and the like to dislike ratio on the articles.

“No, but it does have quite a bit on the Paris heroes,” Tim said scrolling through to articles that had more likes and seemed of better quality, “here we go, _Hawkmoth Defeated: How a Recluse Held Paris Hostage_.”

The four men all leaned forward reading through the article that detailed the final battle between Hawkmoth and the Paris Heroes with a written description of what happened as well as a video that seemed to have been taken from a mix of sources and spliced together. The article detailed what Hawkmoth had been doing for three years and in the end, revealed him and his accomplice to be Gabriel Agrest and his assistant Nathalie Sancoeur.

“So we know that Gabriel Agrest was the big bad so who was his kid?” Jason asked as Tim typed away.

“Adrien Agrest, teen model for the Agrest Fashion Label. Looks like after his dad got taken down he had to go through months of interrogations and court hearings just to prove his innocence. His mother was found dead in the Agrest Mansion and with no one else it looks like his aunt took him in once he was cleared.” Tim said reading through the files he dug up.

“That would mean he probably gave his miraculous to Pixie right after he was cleared. If he was going to do something sketch he’d just hold onto it.” Jason said.

“He probably was so messed up after the battle he didn’t want any connection to the miraculous I mean his father turned evil because of them.” Dick hummed crossing his arms.

The four fell silent as they took in the information they had received, “Well Tim you got anything on that liar?” Jason asked, tilting his head.

“This whole blog is about that liar.” Tim said motioning to the tabloid, “I’ll email you guys the link and read it at your own pace there is years of garbage on here.”

“Then with that, I think we should all be heading out. We'll go over more of what Tim found later, for now, we should get to work,” Bruce said, getting to his feet and moving to change into his costume.

The other three nodded as Tim packed up his laptop and stored it away before they all got dressed and took their way out of the cave to begin their nightly rounds.

~.~.~.~

“So what do you think they found?” Marinette asked cuddled up to Damian's side on her bed with the hyenas crowded around them on either side resting their heads over their laps, “Chloe didn’t exactly hold back on mentioning certain names.”

“I would be surprised if Drake didn’t have an entire dossier on all your friends.” Damian said rubbing Marinette’s back, “You know he probably took all your contact info right?”

“Yeah oh well,” she shrugged turning to bury her face into his neck, “They were bound to find out eventually, might as well let some of the greatest detectives around have some fun piecing my life together.”

Damian hummed closing his eyes as he relaxed back into the plush pillows covering Marinette’s bed, “Are you nervous about tomorrow?” he asked.

“A little,” she sighed tightening her grip on his shirt, “Mum told me what to expect and said she’d sit in the room with me if I wanted her to, you can’t exactly join me since we can’t have this whole thing getting out.”

“I’ll be waiting here for you when you get home don’t worry,” he said kissing her forehead, “now try to get some sleep you barely got any at the manor.”

Marinette nodded letting out a deep sigh as she shifted around to get comfortable between Damian and the hyenas. Eventually, she settled down and dozed off into a dreamless sleep with Damian rubbing her back and the familiar weight of Bud’s head on her hip.

Damian stayed up for a bit longer listening to the quiet sounds around and thinking over what to do for the next day. He eventually made his way into a dreamless sleep as well a bit after one AM when he finally managed to shut his mind off.

~.~.~.~

“Marigold are you ready?” Ivy called from the kitchen as she looked through her back to make sure she had everything.

“Almost,” Marinette said, coming out in a comfortable knit sweater and skinny jeans, “I was looking for my purse. I think Lou took it,” she said, looking around in the usual spots for her bag.

“I’ll keep your wallet and Tiki in my bag we have to get going,” Ivy said, grabbing Marinette’s wallet off the counter and stowing it in her bag as Tiki flew over and settled into the bag as well giving Ivy a nod to close the bag once she was comfortable.

Marinette nodded and went back to her room grabbing her phone quickly checking it before putting it away in her pocket and leaned down kissing Damian’s cheek as he groaned slowly blinking his eyes open. “I’m leaving I’ll text you when we’re on our way back.”

“Okay habibti call me if you need me.” he yawned reaching up and pulled her down for a kiss, “good luck with your appointment I’ll see you after.”

Marinette nodded kissing him again as Ivy shouted for Marinette that they were leaving. She gave Damian another quick peck on the lips before pulling back and ran out to meet Ivy at the door. “Had to get my phone.” she smiled stepping out of the apartment and waited as Ivy locked up and ushered down to the cab waiting outside.

“Now remember Marigold just relax and everything will go smoothly, it will be uncomfortable but it won’t hurt okay.” Ivy said, settling into the cab beside Marinette and rubbing her back, “I can sit inside the room with you if need me to.”

“I think I’ll be okay,” Marinette said, taking a few calming breaths as they made their way to the doctor’s office. Once they arrived Marinette was starting to look a little green as they went through the check-in process and filled out their info.

Waiting for her name to be called felt like an eternity and her stomach was twisting into knots as she watched other women come and go through the office. Marinette sat there twisting her fingers in her sweater and took slow deep breaths trying to calm herself when the door opened, “Marinette?” a nurse called.

Marinette shot up her face going from pale to a deep red as she made her way to the nurse. The nurse smiled and ushered her inside and went about getting her blood pressure, “Hmm little elevated but I think it could just be your nerves.” the nurse smiled, and her height and weight.

“Alright girly so here’s your room I’m going to need you to completely strip down underwear and all then put this paper gown on opening to the front and here’s a privacy blanket for your legs.” the nurse said motioning to the items on the bed, “the doctor will be in here shortly.”

Marinette nodded as the nurse closed the door leaving her alone, “It’s just a check-up.” Marinette mumbled undressing and taking her time to carefully fold her clothes and set them on the table in the corner of the room. She put on the provided gown and settled on the table keeping her phone clenched tightly in her hand as she waited for the doctor to arrive.

It felt like an eternity when there was a knock at the door and the doctor stepped in, a petite redhead with a smattering of freckles covering her pale face, “Hello Miss Marinette I’m Doctor Amelia.” she smiled coming over to shake Marinette’s hand, “I see you’re here for a wellness exam and you’re expecting.”

“Uh yes,” Marinette coughed her voice, cracking a bit from her nerves, “I uh just found out a few weeks ago.” she blushed, gripping the paper blanket covering her legs.

Doctor Amelia nodded looking over the file, “This is your first-ever wellness exam yes?” she asked, taking a seat.

Marinette nodded keeping her head bowed trying to not let her nerves take over her.

“Okay sweetie we’ll go at your pace so just relax okay.” Doctor Amelia smiled setting the file aside and grabbed her stethoscope.

~.~.~.~

The entire exam didn’t take more than five minutes before the doctor was cleaning up and stepping out to give Marinette some privacy to redress. Marinette wasted no time pulling her clothes back on and sending Damian a text saying, ‘Making this baby was less violating than that.’ before putting her phone in her pocket as there was another knock, “Miss Marinette if you're ready you can go to the front and schedule the next appointment.” Doctor Amelia said through the door.

Marinette walked over opening the door her face still a bit flushed, “Okay uh when should I come back next?” she asked.

“I think in a month should be enough time and we should be able to hear the heartbeat by then.” she smiled, “Your moms waiting for you upfront, and here’s the card to one of my nurses if you have any questions feel free to call her okay.”

“Thank you.” Marinette nodded, taking the card, and quickly went to the front to meet back up with Ivy and schedule the next appointment, and made their way out to walk back home.

“I think we should pick up some breakfast.” Ivy smiled putting a hand on Marinette’s shoulder as they walked. “There’s a nice little bakery around the corner should we pick up something from there?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Marinette nodded following Ivy down to the bakery and got in line looking over the different pastries they had for sale. Between the two of them, they picked out an array of sweet and savory options with Marinette making sure to pick out some vegetarian options for Damian. Soon they were walking out with two large bags and were walking down the street back to their home.

Upon entering both had to hold their bags of treats high out the reach of Bud and Lou trying hard to reach the goodies hidden away. Harley quickly came over pulling them back by their collars so the two could set the bags down in the kitchen.

Damian was settled at the table and got up coming over to help them unpack as Harley got some coffee and tea going as they all settled down to enjoy a bit of a late breakfast. Marinette ate her croissants and fruit danish taking small bites so as not to upset her stomach any further. The small group spoke of anything and everything as they enjoyed their meal. Harley taking the time to pick out the meat from her sandwich to give to the two hyenas and Damian holding a small conversation with Tiki as she munched on the cookies Marinette picked out.

“So when are you going back?” Harley asked looking over at Marinette as she bit into her bagel.

“In a month, the doctor said we should be able to hear the heartbeat by then,” Marinette said, finishing off her danish, “I don’t know if I’m ready.”

“You’ll be fine Marigold we’re here for you every step.” Ivy smiled ruffling her hair, “Now I think you should go lay down, maybe settle your stomach and your nerves. You were looking a bit green and tense after your appointment.”

Marinette nodded, finishing her tea and croissant before heading back to her room to lay down. Damian finished off his breakfast quickly and excused himself before following Marinette leaving the two sirens and the small goddess at the table.

“At least he’s good for our little Mari.” Harley hummed sipping her coffee, “So long as he makes her happy he can stick around I guess but not too sure I forgive him for knocking our baby up.”

“Oh, now you don’t like him?” Ivy chuckled, raising her eyebrow at her.

“Oh, I adore the kid but you know one of us has to give him the shovel talk eventually.” Harley chuckled getting up to clean the dishes and put the leftovers away.


	11. Family Shenanigan’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone it’s been a while and sorry for that haven’t really had the drive like I did before to write but I’m not giving up on this fic I swear updates just might be a bit sporadic.

“It’s ridiculous she isn’t even allowing us to come and visit, utterly ridiculous!” Chloe grumbled walking to school with Sabrina close to her side, “I mean honestly who does she think she is telling me what I can and can’t do.”

“Chloe she has her reasons.” Sabrina giggled fixing her glasses as they crossed into the courtyard, “besides Christmas break will be soon maybe you can convince your dad to spend it with your mom and you can sneak over. She did say not to rush over arriving at Christmas wouldn’t exactly be rushing.”

“You’re right Sabrina,” Chloe gasped before getting an evil grin, “Oh she has another thing coming if she thinks I’m not crashing her Christmas.” she chuckled.

Sabrina let out a fond sigh and followed Chloe into the school heading for her locker to put away her books. She smiled seeing Nathaniel and Marc over in a corner talking quietly over their latest comic issue and walked over to greet them, “Morning is that the latest issue?”

“Oh hey, Sabrina yeah we’re thinking of doing a crossover we just don’t know with what heroes.” Nathaniel said showing her a few different sketches and storyboard ideas, “We still have a lot of time before we have to submit the rough draft but we’re just not sure who we should use.”

“I said we could use Batman but Nathaniel’s worried we might get into trouble using them without their permission but how do you contact a hero to get permission to use them in a comic book?” Marc asked tapping his pen on his journal, “They would be fun to play with as characters.”

“Well Mari lives in his city maybe you can message her and see if she can maybe ask him or one of the robins if you can use them in your comic.” Sabrina hummed tapping a finger on her cheek, “After all so much happens in that city I’m sure she’s bound to run into them at some point if not already since her moms are well known to have fought him as well.”

“I didn’t even think of that,” Nathaniel smiled pulling his phone out to quickly type out a message for Marinette explaining what they were doing with the latest comic and if she could help them with getting in contact with Batman, “If she can’t ask him personally, one of her moms maybe can.” he nodded sending the message and stored his phone away.

“Leave it to Mari to always know just who we need,” Marc joked closing his journal storing it away in his bag, “I should get going I’ll you at lunch,” he added as he got up and kissed Nathaniel on the cheek before heading off to his class as others from the courtyard started to file in and go to their lockers.

“Alright, Romeo pack it up let’s go,” Chloe said pushing on Nathaniels back to get him up out of his seat, “The sooner we get to class the sooner we can get it over with,” she said.

“That’s not how time works,” Nathaniel said shaking her off but started packing up his sketchbook and textbooks into his bag following the two to their classroom. Even though they were in their final year everything still felt to be the same, same teacher, mostly the same classmates, and generally the same seating chart.

Nathaniel took his seat in the back of a row as Chloe and Sabrina took their seats in the front of the same row. Students slowly started to trickle in and take their seats.

“Hey, Nath,” Alix smiled dropping into a seat beside him, “How’s the latest issue coming along?”

“Marc and I are still working on which heroes we want the crossover with we were thinking of Batman and the Robins but we don’t want to get sued if we use their likeness,” Nathaniel said as the rest of the class started to trickle in and take their seats, “We’re trying to figure out a way to contact them for their permission.” 

“You want to draw a comic about Batman?” A voice cut through grating on Nathaniel and co’s nerves, “I know him personally I can totally get you in contact we’re like this.” Lila said her voice sickly sweet as she looked over at the group and crossed her fingers showing how ‘close’ she and Batman supposedly were.

“Ah, thanks but I’m sure Marc and I will figure something out,” Nathaniel said trying to hide his irritation at having his conversation butted into.

“Why not just take the offer?” Alya asked narrowing her eyes, “You have nothing to lose from having Lila reach out for you.”

“It’s fine really we’re not even fully settled on Batman we’re still spitballing ideas.” Nathaniel quickly said trying not to gain the ire of Alya. Luck seemed to be on his side as just before Alya could protest more Mademollesle Bustier came in and called everyone’s attention.

“Class I have wonderful news,” She beamed setting down some papers on her desk, “The Wayne Foundation is holding a contest for all high schools in the world. The class that submits the best essay detailing all the charity work and accomplishments their students have participated in will get a month-long trip to Gotham.” she smiled the entire class already bustling with excitement at the idea.

“You’ll get to tour the local museums, attend Gotham Academy, and tour Wayne Enterprise and even intern for some of the departments.” she continued as the class slowly got louder as their excitement got the better of them, “I want you all working on the essay it will be due by the first of March so I want everyone pulling their weight in writing this essay.”

The class all agreed in a chorus of ‘yes ma’ams’ before they all broke off into two groups one group surrounded Lila already talking about what all of her accomplishments they should include while the other group seemed to sit closer to Sabrina and Chloe quietly talking about how they can make sure the essay isn’t filled with lies.

“I can volunteer as the editor,” Sabrina whispered, “That way I can fix any of the lies mixed in.”

“I’ll second on editor and essay of this size will need two sets of eyes.” Max nodded fixing his glasses.

“I can also run it by Marc when we’re done and he can give final feedback,” Nathaniel offered as he tapped his pencil on his sketchbook.

“For now we should all make lists of all the charity work and our own accomplishments we’ve gotten during our time in school and then we’ll make it all work in the essay.” Chloe said filing her nails, “We should also try and make sure we have two essays’ at the ready one to show Lila so she can agree and the other that we actually send in.” she added on in a softer tone.

Everyone nodded agreeing to the plan before breaking out their own tablets and papers to start writing out the timelines of their charity works to the best of their ability.

~.~.~.~

“That should do it,” Tim grinned picking up his mug and took a long gulp from it as he closed out of the tab he was working on. 

“What’d you do Replacement?” Jason asked from his spot lounging on the couch in Tim’s office as he fiddled with a Rubix cube, “That grin speaks of mild evil” he said narrowing his eyes over at the younger man.

“Oh please it’s not that bad,” he scoffed rolling his eyes, “I just happened to have a great idea for the youths of the world.”

Jason sat up his eyes still narrowed as he looked at Tim trying to get a read on what he had done, “Alright, I’ll bite what was this idea?”

Tim just gave him the same devious grin as he finished off his coffee, “An essay competition to bring one class from somewhere in the world right here to Gotham for one month. They’ll be in Gotham Academy classes, attending local attractions and… interning for departments in Wayne Enterprise.” he said as he rose from his chair to refill his mug.

Jason sat back taking in all Tim had said before his eyes widened just a fraction, “Your bringing that class here aren’t you? You’re going to drag all the little demons that terrorized our Pixie Pop right into Gotham and going to give them some payback aren’t you?”

“What can I say?” Tim hummed as he sipped his coffee, “She’s grown on me but don’t let her know we can’t have her stressing out.”

“My lips are sealed baby bird.” Jason nodded making the motion of zipping his mouth shut.

Tim violently gagged at the nickname, “Never say that again or I’ll personally vault you off the rooftop next time we’re partnered up.” he shuddered pointedly ignoring Jason’s evil grin.

~.~.~.~

“They really aren’t that slick,” Marinette hummed as her knitting needles softly clicked together as she worked on the sweater on her lap, “I mean really did they not think you would tell me?” she asked adjusting her phone to be on speaker.

“I’m not sure but do you want me to do anything cause we know what they’re planning with this whole contest,” Damian said his voice clearly a bit irritated at the latest development.

Marinette went quiet as she thought over what she wanted to do with this info the only sound filling her room being the clicking of her needles and the soft breathing of the hyenas laid out at her feet. “Don’t do anything,” she finally said as she finished her row and set the project aside, “I think I’m ready to face them, and… I’ll have my friends and you to back me up when the time comes.”

“You don’t have to act brave habibti,” Damian said his voice taking on a fond tone, “we can unrig it so someone who’s actually deserving of this will win.”

“They have over two months to write this essay I would hope they create something halfway decent,” she giggled picking her phone back up, “and I’m not acting brave I have a lot I want to say to them anyways and a lot of bridges to burn so to say.”

“You know I’ll give you the matches,” Damian said the grin clear in his tone, “classes are going to start up again I’ll call you after class.”

“Okay tell Jon I said hi and that I finished his Christmas gift.” she smiled blowing him a kiss through the phone.

“I will not tell him anything on gifts,” Damian said before wishing her goodbye and hung up.

Marinette smiled setting her phone aside and leaned back in her chair, “They’ll be in Gotham in a few months,” she mumbled looking at the ceiling before turning over to look at Tiki curled up on his small plush cushion she used for a bed, “I didn’t realize how much I missed seeing them in person.” she smiled.

~.~.~.~

“There’s no way,” Stephanie said looking at Dick, “You have to be joking.” 

“I’m not I swear,” Dick chuckled holding his hands up in defense as he was seated beside Barbara on the couch, “Damian has a girlfriend and that girlfriend is pregnant.”

“No way did he both get a girl and then knock the girl up.” Stephen said crossing her arms, “I’m calling bullshit.”

“Look if you three don’t believe me then just ask Alfred,” Dick shrugged.

Stephanie and Barbara glanced at each other before both moving to find Alfred. They scoured the entire house trying to find the elderly man and kept coming up short. “It’s not usually this hard to find him,” Barbara muttered.

“Wait we’re missing Cass,” Stephanie pointed out looking around for the quiet Asian girl.

“I have an idea on where they are,” Dick grinned coming over to join them, “follow me they’re probably in the nursery.”

Both women raised an eyebrow before following the eldest Wayne son to one of the many rooms in the manor. They took notice that the room was just a few doors down from Damian’s and that the door was slightly ajar. Upon entering they were greeted with boxes upon boxes of stuffed animals and baby furniture waiting to be assembled. In the middle of the room stood Bruce and Alfred with Cass sitting off to the side with a teddy bear easily twice the size of Dick.

“I don’t see the problem,” Bruce said crossing his arms, “This is all very reasonable.”

“Master Bruce, did you at least speak with Miss Marinette before you bought all of this?” Alfred asked sighing deeply.

“No, because she would tell me not to buy this and you know I was going to anyway,” Bruce said matter of factly.

“What...” Barbara started.

“The fuck?” Stephanie finished looking around the room noticing a few cans of paint near the door.

Bruce seemed to notice them and turned to greet the women, “I was wondering when you two would make your way up here.” Bruce commented before looking back at Alfred.

“What did we miss?” Stephanie asked looking shocked at all the toys and boxed furniture.

“I told you already, Damian got a girlfriend and said girlfriend is pregnant.” Dick said picking up a fluffy pink sheep, “though B I do know that Sunshine doesn’t want anything pink or blue she wants gender-neutral for all things baby related.”

“Then I’ll give the pink and blue items to the women at work who are about to go on maternity leave they could use them.” Bruce nodded.

“Whoa wait hold up,” Barbara said waving her hands, “Dick was telling the truth?” she asked.

“Yes,” Bruce and Alfred nodded, “I’m going to be a grandfather.” Bruce grinned clearly very excited at the notion, “and Alfred a great grandfather.” he added on looking over at Alfred who appeared to be just as happy but in his own put-together way.

Stephanie stood frozen for a long moment before looking down at the floor and asked, “Are you cold Satan?”


End file.
